A journalist
by sasuke fans
Summary: Seorang gadis jurnalis, mendapat tugas yang tidak biasanya, dia menolak, tapi seseorang merubah pemikirannya, tugas di terima, seperti terdampar-hanya desa terpencil yang kuno/ kehidupan malam/ pria cantik/ pantangan desa/ 17 tahun yang lalu-bocah berumur 10 tahun/Siapa Mei?/ Sebuah permintaan-"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"/ DLDR/ not for child /Enjoy for read.oneshoot.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

.

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini akan menistakan abang sasu, author memang fans berat si abang sasu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan author bakalan kepikiran buat fic ini, so yang fans berat seberat-beratnya, jangan protes apapun dari fic ini, jika tidak senang abang sasu di nistakan silahkan klik tombol back.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Mengandung unsur dewasa.

Lemon/lime bukan hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 21+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ A Journalist ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tugas untukmu dan cepat kerjakan!" Teriak seorang pria, Dia sedang tidak marah, tapi memang seperti itu cara bicaranya, umurnya sekitar 40an, mungkin, atau 50an? dia mungkin masih tidak terlalu tua, garis-garis wajahnya terlalu tegas dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak-nebak umurnya, sikap tegas, pemarah, egois, dan suaranya seperti akan meledakkan gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, badannya cukup besar, warna kulit sawo yang sebenarnya itu tidak gosong, hanya sangat kecoklatan, rambut dan apapun di wajahnya maksudnya alis dan janggut berwarna kream, bukan, aku rasa itu putih, tapi jika terpapar sinar matahari jadinya kream, terserahlah yang mana saja, intinya dia akan tegas terhadap apapun, aku tidak suka saat dia memberi tugas dengan nada seakan-akan kau adalah orang yang bersalah.

Menghela napas, aku tidak bisa melawan pria seperti dia, nama? Aku rasa dia memiliki nama yang paling unik, panggil saja dia bos A, ya, dia adalah bos besarku, di kantor yang tidak terlalu luas ini hanya ada 2 lantai dan begitu sempit, di sepanjang koridornya kau akan menemukan banyak kertas, orang-orang yang sibuk dan tidak berhenti melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing hingga jam kerja usai, bunyi dering telpon di tiap ruangan, bunyi mesin pencetak, bunyi tumpukkan kertas yang di tumpuk dan akan di kirim, tidak ada yang bisa bersantai di sini, kecuali di saat jam makan siang, mereka di tuntut untuk profesional.

Sebuah kantor percetakan, apapun , majalah, koran, novel, dan buku-buku cerita lainnya, meskipun aku benci akan sikap bosku, tapi dia sungguh membuatku takjub dengan bisa membagi semuanya, bagaimana dia bisa menempatkan semua hal itu dalam kantornya yang begitu sempit ini, dia pantas mendapatkan gelar sebagai bos tercerdas.

Berjalan gontai ke arah ruanganku, bukannya mendapat perlakuan khusus, dia memang sudah memberiku ruangan yang tidak terpakai baru-baru ini, awalnya ini hanya gudang, begitu kotor dengan tumpukkan kertas yang seharusnya sudah di buang bertahun-tahun lalu, ada juga mesin rusak yang tak bisa di reparasi lagi dan harus ku bersihkan sendiri, namun hanya boleh ku lakukan ketika kantor sudah tutup dan sepi, katanya dia tidak ingin tugas bersih-bersihku mengganggu pegawai lainnya, bos yang aneh dan sangat-sangat pelit, dia mengamuk untuk tidak akan membayar sepeser pun pada orang yang mau membersihkan ruangan itu, semacam jasa tugas bersih, dia menatap tajam ke arahku dan mengatakan, 'bagaimana bisa seorang gadis tidak bisa bersih-bersih? Itu memalukkan', ucapannya memang selalu menusuk, mau di katakan motivasi tapi itu sangat buruk untuk di sampaikan, apa dia tidak pernah belajar berbicara dengan baik pada setiap orang? Aku jadi curiga bagaimana dia bisa menjadi bos di tempat ini? Pada akhirnya aku harus turun tangan, sungguh menyebalkan.

Gadis kelahiran di musim semi dengan nama yang sama dari salah satu tanaman yang cukup menakjubkan bagi dunia, Sakura, aku tidak tahu kenapa orang tuaku sampai harus memberiku nama Sakura? apa karena keturunan kami yang memiliki rambut asli berwarna sofpink? Seperti halnya dengan warna bunga Sakura, tapi itu hanya terjadi pada ayahku, padahal aku harap bisa mendapat gen warna rambut ibuku, itu jauh terlihat lebih bagus dari pada rambut berwarna softpink yang menurutku norak dan sangat jauh dari kepribadianku.

"Tugas baru?" Ucap seorang gadis, yaa syukurlah aku bisa bersama orang yang selalu membuatku bersabar dan dia sangat pengertian, aku sampai rela membagi ruangan ini dengannya. Yamanaka Ino, kami berteman sejak bangku kuliah dan sama-sama mengaduh nasib di kantor ini, beruntung aku tidak harus berpisah dengannya, kami sama-sama di terima dan di bagian yang sama sebagai jurnalis.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Ucapku, membuang sebuah map tugas di meja ku dan merosotkan diri di kursiku yang sedikit empuk. "Sebaiknya bos pemarah itu mengkonsumsi banyak-banyak obat anti hipertensi, dia selalu saja marah, apa pita suaranya sudah sangat tebal sampai tahan untuk setiap harinya berteriak seperti itu?" Tambahku. Aku hanya mengomel saja.

"Hahahahaha, kau benar, tapi mungkin sudah seperti ciri khas, kau bisa bandingkan, akan terasa sedikit horror jika dia lebih banyak diam atau tenang, tidak akan sesuai dengan wajah tegas dan badannya yang besar." Ucap Ino, aku rasa dia tengah mengolok bos A.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ucapku.

"Tugas majalah fashion." Ucap Ino dan mengangkat jarinya membentuk V, entah mengapa Ino suka mendapat tugas yang menyenangkan dan aku harus mendapat tugas yang sulit bahkan itu membuatku tidak bisa bersantai.

"Enaknya, apa kita bisa bertukar saja?" Ucapku.

"Ha? Jangan bercanda, ini akan menjadi sebuah ejekkan padaku, kau harus sadar, meskipun kita di bidang yang sama, kau selalu mendapat hal semacam penghargaan sebagai jurnalis terbaik, aku selalu iri padamu, tugas-tugas mudah dan itu yang membuatkan tidak merasa tertantang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkembang lebih dari ini." Ucap Ino, eh? Aku baru tahu apa yang selama ini di pikirkan Ino terharapku.

Aku sediki tercengang akan ucapannya, apa selama ini aku selalu menutup mata dari apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Mungkin saja, beberapa piagam sudah ku raih sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi seorang jurnalistik, apa itu sebabnya si bos pemarah itu sering memberiku tugas-tugas yang sulit, haa..~ aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Ino.

"Maaf." Ucapku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan kemampuan Ino, kami berada di area yang sama dan aku merasa tidak ada bedanya.

"Sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf atas ucapanku, tapi karena itulah bos A suka memberimu tantangan, dia selalu percaya penuh terhadapmu, merasa kau akan bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang dan berikan, aku pernah dengar, entah gosip atau fakta, sekali bos A percaya sama satu pegawainya, maka dia akan terus bergantung pada pegawai itu." Ucap Ino.

Terdiam, aku sama sekali tidak tahu sisi lain dari si bos A selain sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan suaranya bak guntur yang menggelegar. Menghela napas kasar, aku ingin bersantai sejenak sebelum menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah tercatat di map biru tua itu.

"Setelah tugas ini kita pergi jalan-jalan." Ucap Ino dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Dia akan memulai tugasnya.

"Ya, baiklah." Ucapku sebelum Ino benar-benar menghilang dari depan pintu, aku sempat melihat tangan yang mengepal dan di angkat, di sentak sedikit ke depan 'Semangat' saat pintu itu mulai tertutup. Setidaknya dia tahu cara untuk refresing setelah pekerjaan, teman yang baik.

Kembali melirik map biru tua, ya aku harus juga cepat mengerjakan tugas itu, bos A memintaku menulis sebuah artikel tentang penggunaan alat-alat untuk masa depan yang ramah lingkungan di kota Konoha, aku harus mencari bahan dan sumbernya terlebih dahulu, dia cukup jahat untuk tidak memberiku akses yang lebih mudah, aku harus berusaha sendiri dengan meminta ijin dan menyampaikan janji dengan orang yang menjadi ketua untuk kegiatan itu, bos yang jahat, dia tidak akan mempermudah pekerjaanku, ini bukan pertama kalinya, sudah berkali-kali dia melakukannya padaku, kadang aku sampai di usir karena di anggap jurnalis gadungan yang hanya ingin mendapatkan informasi dan menyalahgunakan informasi itu, dan apa tanggap bos A? Ia hanya menertawaiku dengan keras, mengucap jika tampangku ini tidak seperti seorang jurnalis profesional, tapi lebih terlihat seperti anak sekolahan yang sosok berusaha mencari informasi yang cukup penting, jahat bukan? sekali lagi aku jarang mendapatkan hal baik dari sikapnya.

Mari mempercepat sedikit waktu, aku sudah membahas beberapa hal dan jauh sebelum itu aku harus melihat dulu sikap bos A yang tiba-tiba berubah namun dia sengaja melakukan hal itu, sekali lagi, selain jahat, pemarah, dan licik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari tidak akan tinggal diam jika sudah waktunya, memikirkan jika matahari akan muncul sedikit lebih lama dan berharap dia seperti manusia yang punya sisi lemah, salah satunya sebut saja 'terlambat', okey, jika hal itu terjadi, dunia mungkin sudah kiamat. Kantor akan di mulai jam 9 pagi, memegang secangkir kopi hangat tanpa ampas yang di padukan dengan sedikit krim kental dan perasa vanili, aku suka itu, berdiri di sisi balkon apartemenku dan menatap matahari yang sudah tidak sabar menampakkan dirinya, bukan karena aku bangun lebih awal, tapi aku belum tidur sama sekali, bos A mempercepat deadline ku dan aku harap seorang shinigami 'dewa kematian' menarikku sekarang juga, bos gila! Aku ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapahku padanya, tapi itu tidak di ajarkan oleh orang tuaku, oh iya, orang tuaku tidak tinggal di sini, mereka tinggal jauh di desa, memilih tempat yang lebih mudah, kota terlalu memiliki hal apapun yang sangat tinggi, apa itu gaya hidup atau pun yang lainnya, mereka lebih sejahtera di sana, aku menghargai keputusan mereka untuk memilih tinggal di desa, setelah ayahku seorang pegawai bank akhirnya pensiun. Berkebun menjadi hal favorit ayah sekarang selain menghitung-hitung uang, dulunya, mereka membiarkan anak gadis mereka untuk tetap sibuk bekerja di kota, menurut mereka aku sudah harus hidup mandiri.

Menghabiskan waktu sejam untuk bersiap dan bergegas ke kantor, tidak ada kendaraan pribadi, aku lebih suka menaiki kendaraan umum, yaa ini pun peraturan kota Konoha, untuk menghindari macet, kendaraan umum hanya di gunakan untuk keadaan penting dan sangat mendadak, pemerintah sengaja meninggikan harga pajak untuk kendaraan pribadi, itu kebijakan yang cukup jahat, tapi berdampak juga, kendaraan umum di beri harga yang murah dan mudah, kendaraannya pun memadai dan di jamin tidak akan ada yang bosan dengan naik kendaraan umum, fasilitas yang nyaman dan terhindar dari gangguan apapun, monorel dan bus adalah kendaraan yang paling banyak kau temui di kota Konoha ini, begitu tertib dan teratur, hanya sebagian kecil kendaraan umum seperti motor dan mobil yang akan berlalu-lalang di jalanan.

Aku sempat membuat artikel tentang hal ini, dan yang menjadi dalangnya adalah seorang pria paru baya, Tobirama Senju, dia adalah pemimpin Konoha sekarang, meskipun umurnya sudah tua, wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti umurnya, aku sampai tidak menyangka jika dia adalah pria yang berumur 63 tahun, sudah memiliki anak dan bahkan cucu, mungkin saja pria itu memiliki keturunan awet muda, dia cukup tampan juga, menurutku, saat itu akhirnya aku memiliki akses untuk bertemu dengannya langsung saat pembuatan artikel itu, bersyukur dia mau memberiku sedikit waktu, aku tahu dia orang penting di Konaha ini dan mengatur jadwal dengannya sangat-sangat sulit, bos A sampai memberiku ancaman akan memecatku jika tugas itu tidak kelar. Kapan dia bisa menjadi bos yang baik hati?

Hari ini ucapanku menjadi kenyataan, tidak-tidak aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, saat ini dia terlihat tenang, memilah-milah catatan berita yang sudah di buat pegawai lain yang mengerjakan tugas itu dengan benar untuk segera di cetak.

"Ah, kau sudah tiba." Ucapnya, aneh sekali, nada suaranya menjadi tenang. Seperti yang di ucapkan Ino ada benarnya, dia akan terasa lebih horror kalau sedang tenang.

"Aku ingin protes, kenapa deadlineku tiba-tiba di percepat?" Ucapku, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untukku protes, kebetulan suasana hatinya sedang baik.

"Tidak ada protes untuk hal itu, kau harus cepat mengerjakannya karena ada tugas yang jauh lebih penting dari itu." Ucapnya, aku sudah bisa merasakan dia seperti menyegel kemarahannya, berusaha tenang, sampai kapan kau bisa tenang bos A, aku tahu kau akan segera meledak seperti bom atom.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Ucapku, jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan tugas penting, dulu sering, tugas yang mengharuskanku ikut orang-orang yang tengah perang, saat itu aku berpikir, jika di sana aku mati, aku tetap ingin mayatku di bawa ke desa dimana kedua orang tua tinggal, bersyukur aku selamat, para tentara menjagaku dengan ketat seperti orang yang sangat penting.

"Duduklah dengan tenang dan baca map merah itu." Ucapnya dan menunjuk sebuah map merah yang tergeletak di atas meja miliknya.

Sesuai permintaannya, aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan mejanya, dia masih sok sibuk memilah catatan berita dan tidak memperdulikanku, aku semakin curiga, tapi ada rasa penasaran saat dia mengatakan tugas yang jauh lebih penting, mengambil map merah itu dan mulai membacanya, dari judulnya saja aku langsung melempar map itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Apa! Aku tidak mau meliput hal semacam itu!" Protesku. Sudah ku duga, dia tidak benar-benar menjadi orang yang baik saat ini, dasar licik.

"Aku sudah setuju dan majalah terkenal itu mau merekrutmu menjadi jurnalis mereka, hanya orang-orang yang profesional yang mereka inginkan." Ucap bos A, dia masih tenang tapi semakin membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya, tenang Sakura, ini bukan satu dua kali, dia sudah sering memberiku tugas yang bahkan aku tidak suka sama sekali, kali ini aku harus ke sebuah desa terpencil yang amat sangat jauh dari Konoha, menulis sebuah artikel tentang kehidupan malam di desa itu, tugas apapun akan ku kerjakan, tapi tidak dengan ini, aku merasa ini sudah keluar dari zona nyamanku, ini untuk pertama kalinya sebuah majalah terkenal ingin meminta jurnalis dari kantor sederhana milik bos A, apa yang mereka pikirkan? Atau mereka merasa kami ini orang-orang yang gampang di bodohi untuk melakukan tugas itu, ini tidak adil, perusahaan itu mengelolah banyak majalah terkenal dan salah satunya majalah khusus dewasa dan kenapa harus pada bagian itu, aku benci melakukannya.

"Direktur utamanya meminta langsung padaku." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa tidak yang lain? Berikan pada mereka, aku pikir bukan hanya aku saja yang berada pada bagian jurnalis kan." Ucapku, aku masih mempertahankan penolakkanku.

"Yaa, aku sudah mengajukan beberapa jurnalis yang sedang sedikit tugas, namun mereka hanya tertarik padamu, mereka sudah sering melihat artikelmu terpampang di mana-mana, mereka suka cara penulisanmu, begitu profesional dan siapa pun tertarik ingin membacanya." Ucap bos A.

"Kalau gitu beri aku tugas yang banyak, aku akan membuat artikel apapun tapi tidak dengan tugas itu, katakan pada mereka jika aku sangat sibuk dan sulit untuk di beri tugas ini." Ucapku, sekali lagi, aku masih mempertahankan diri.

"Sayangnya, aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal tugasmu sampai tugas ini di selesaikan." Ucap bos A.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku harap shinigami itu benar-benar nyata dan cabut nyawa bos A sekarang juga, kenapa dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku, aku sama sekali tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau vulgar, aku tidak pernah menuliskan artikel semacam itu.

"Tidak ada tugas lagi untukmu, cepatlah pulang dan beristirahat." Ucap bos A.

"Ini sungguh tidak adil!" Nada suaraku meninggi, berjalan keluar ruangannya dan membanting pintu ruangan bos A, seluruh pegawai terkejut dan hanya aku saja yang berani seperti itu pada bos A, mereka pun menatap ngeri padaku, alisku tidak bisa berhenti berkerut sejak keluar dari ruangan bos A, wajahku terasa memanas, aku benar-benar marah.

"Kau akan tetap menjalankan tugas ini, suka atau tidak!" Akhirnya bos A meledak-ledak, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi, dia bahkan sengaja memberiku waktu libur dua hari, libur pun tidak berarti apa-apa untukku, aku tetap akan di paksa melakukan tugas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, ini bayaran awal, dia memberimu waktu libur dua hari, hahaha, bos A benar-benar tidak mau menyerah." Ucap Ino.

Aku sudah melewati sehari liburanku, sedikit bersantai dan aku menikmati liburan ini, hanya saja tugas itu sering terlintas dan membuatku pusing sendiri. Hari ini setelah Ino menyerahkan deadline tugasnya, dia sempatkan diri untuk mendatangi apartemenku.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang dari perusahaan itu memilihku." Ucapku.

"Anggap saja kau sedang beruntung, banyak sekali jurnalis di kantor kita ingin terpilih, tapi mereka hanya tertarik padamu, aku jadi semakin iri saja." Ucap Ino.

"Tapi kau kan sudah tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuat artikel berbau hal semacam prostitusi." Ucapku, aku sedikit kecewa dengan tugas itu, masih banyak hal lain yang bisa ku liput, yang lebih bermanfaat untuk setiap orang yang membaca.

"Bagaimana kalau ini bisa menjadi tantangan baru untukmu, ayolah, kau pasti bisa melakukannya, kau itu jurnalis yang profesional." Ucap Ino, aku rasa dia hanya memberiku semangat, tapi itu tidak cukup, aku masih merasakan banyak hal tengah mengganggu pikiranku.

Menghela napas, aku lelah untuk memikirkannya lagi, tidak ada jalan lain yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menunda hal ini, bos A yang jahat dan perusahaan majalah ternama yang jahat, mereka semuanya jahat.

"Ayo, kita keluar, makan-makanan yang enak bisa menjadi solusimu untuk hari ini." Saran Ino.

Mungkin saja dengan ucapan Ino aku bisa sedikit tenang, merangkulnya, dia memang sahabatku yang terbaik, tidak pernah abis ide untuk sekedar membuatku kembali tegar.

"Karena ini idemu, aku yang teraktir, bagaimana dengan steak berkualitas, sekali-kali membeli makanan mahal." Ucapku. Ino hanya terkekeh dan mendorongku untuk bersiap.

"Apa kau akan lama di sana?" Ucap Ino.

"Katanya aku harus di sana selama dua minggu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku nanti, ini seperti kau harus mengikuti tentara yang tengah perang, padahal aku sudah tidak ingin mendapat tugas semacam itu lagi, aku mengutukmu bos A." Ucapku.

"Hahahahaha, setidaknya kau pernah melakukan hal itu, sedangkan aku, bos A sama sekali tidak memberiku tugas seperti itu, berpergian jauh atau mengikuti tentara yang perang." Ucap Ino.

"Aku rasa dia sengaja." Ucapku, aku yakin sekali, dia pilih kasih pada pegawainya.

"Sudah-sudah, perbaiki mood dulu, aku pun sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Ino.

"Iyaa.." Ucapku, aku sedikit malas, tapi aku tidak tega melihat Ino yang terus mendukungku dan merasa usahanya akan sia-sia.

Hari terakhir untukku berlibur, aku menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa bersama Ino, makan bersama, shopping dan hanya sekedar berkeliling di sebuah mall besar di Konoha. Hingga jam 7 malam, kami berpisah, Ino akan pulang ke rumahnya begitu juga aku.

Tiba di depan gedung apartemen, suasananya begitu sepi, setiap hari akan seperti ini, tidak begitu ramai jika sudah malam, langkahku terhenti saat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang menghampiriku, senyuman yang cukup ramah dan seperti ingin berbicara padaku.

"Salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Mikoto, aku direktur utama dari salah satu perusahaan majalah yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, aku rasa tuan A sudah memberitahukanmu sebelumnya." Ucap wanita itu.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan tiba-tiba seseorang yang cukup di kenal di masyarakat mau sekedar mampir ke apartemenku, dia bahkan tanpa kawalan siapapun, wanita ini cukup berani, dia bisa saja mendapat masalah jika berjalan sendirian seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam." Ucapku, lebih baik kami berbicara di dalam apartemenku saja, aku hanya menghindari sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kepala direktur ini.

Menyediakan segelas teh hangat untuknya, duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya, aku bisa melihat dengan dekat ibu direktur ini, dia masih tetap cantik di umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Oh iya, maaf, aku sampai lupa, salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura, aku salah satu jurnalis di kantor milik bos A." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengundangku ke rumahmu." Ucapnya, aku hanya ingin melindunginya saja, ini pun sudah malam.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa ibu direktur datang ke sini? Bukannya besok baru kita akan bertemu." Ucapku, kata bos A besok mereka akan mendatangi kantor dan mulai menjelaskan segala sesuatunya padaku.

"Maaf jika ini terkesan terburu-buru, aku pun merasa tidak enak meminta gadis baik-baik sepertimu untuk melakukannya, aku hanya sulit mempercayai orang-orang untuk mengerjakan tugas ini-" Ucapnya, aku masih tenang untuk mendengar apapun yang akan di ucapkannya sekarang. "-Agak sulit jika kau benar-benar ingin meminta seorang jurnalis profesional, mereka hanya menginginkan gaji yang lebih besar dan asal-asalan untuk mengerjakan tugas, aku menaruh kepercayaan padamu nona Sakura, bos A merekomendasikanmu sebagai jurnalis yang bisa di percaya dan jujur." Tambahnya, dasar pak tua menyebalkan, dia berbohong padaku, ibu direktur ini sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia bohong tentang menawarkan jurnalis lain, aku akan mengamuk besok.

"Aku pikir di perusahaan anda memiliki jurnalis tersendiri." Ucapku.

"Itu tidak benar, kami tidak memiliki jurnalis tetap, mereka pekerja lepas dan kadang hanya terikat satu kali kontrak dengan kami, mereka hanya di beri jangka waktu tertentu hingga batas dimana mereka tidak bisa melakukan tugas dengan baik dan hanya bermain-main, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menjadi jurnalis, tapi aku rasa menjadi seorang jurnalis itu membutuhkan konsistensi yang tinggi, kau harus mampu membuat setiap orang yang melihat artikel yang di buat menarik untuk di baca, aku pikir kau sedikit spesial nona Sakura, artikel-artikelmu seperti sebuah sihir yang menarik mereka." Ucapnya.

Aku semakin tersanjung, orang yang cukup berpengaruh di bagian majalah di kota Konoha mengucapkan hal semacam ini, dia seperti sudah sangat memahamiku yang berada pada bagian jurnalis, tapi mungkin itu hanya sebagai pengalamannya saja, beberapa orang sering membicarakannya, dia akan terjun langsung ke lapangan untuk melihat semua artikel yang pantas masuk ke majalah, begitu ketat dan tidak bisa dengan mudah lolos begitu saja, banyak hal yang perlu di pertimbangkan sebelum artikel itu mendapat cap boleh di cetak, kenapa dia malah repot-repot meminta bos A yang hanya perusahaan percetakan kecil, sedikit aneh.

"Sebelumnya, dalam salah satu terbitan majalah kami, sering membahas beberapa hal, meskipun itu termasuk majalah dewasa, bukan berarti isinya hanya memperlihatkan hal-hal yang berbau vulgar, kami pun sering menambahkan kisah-kisah dari mereka yang terikat dalam masalah itu, bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk mempertahankan diri, sebagian orang akan menganggap hal ini bodoh dan konyol, pekerjaan semacam itu bisa saja di hindari, tapi setiap orang memiliki sudut pandang lain dan bagaimana usaha yang mereka keluarkan, kami ingin mereka pun sekedar di hargai, tidak mudah untuk seseorang melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu" Ucapnya.

Aku tidak tahu jika dia akan memandang hal sekecil itu dari sudut pandangnya, memang aneh, aku pun langsung mencap buruk, itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak benar, pelacur dan sebangsanya, mereka selalu menjadi sampah, itu adalah pendapatku, aku tidak memiliki pandangan luas tentang hal ini. Haa..~ bagaimana nanti aku akan menulisnya? dan siapa yang harus ku temui di sana?

"Di salah satu desa terpencil, cukup jauh dari Konoha, sangat kurang ada yang tahu tentang kisah pekerja malam di sana, sedikit membuatku penasaran, informasi pun terbatas, kami sangat sulit untuk ke sana dan tidak bisa seenaknya memasuki desa itu, aku merasa kau cukup sesuai untuk tugas ini." Ucapnya.

Tapi aku masih merasa ada yang ganjil, tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menuliskan artikel kisah wanita-wanita di sana, bukannya sama saja, intinya mereka pekerja malam dan menjajahkan tubuh, apa yang harus menjadi kisah mereka, tentang bagaimana mereka melayani para pria hidung belang? Ah yang benar saja, memikirkannya saja membuat merinding.

"Ini salah satu majalah kami, kau bisa membacanya dan membayangkan apa yang bakalan kau tulis." Ucapnya.

Dia memberiku salah satu majalah edisi bulan kemarin, foto sampul yang begitu menggoda, terlihat seorang wanita memakai dress merah selutut dengan desain tali pada bahunya, rambutnya kecoklatan yang di biarkan tergerai dengan model blow pada ujung-ujung, bibir merah merekah, dengan pose yang seksi, aku jadi takut-takut untuk membuka majalah ini, aku mengutuk diriku yang sudah berumur 27 tahun dan masih tidak nyaman melihat sesuatu seperti ini.

"Sejujurnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan tentang tugas ini, tapi tolong jangan katakan pada tuan A." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa bos A tidak boleh tahu?" Ucapku, aku rasa ini lah yang membuatku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan di sana, maaf aku tidak tahu harus meminta pada siapa lagi, aku sungguh-sungguh berharap pada orang yang jujur sepertimu, sedikit egois, aku melibatkan orang luar." Ucapnya, ada raut sedih di wajahnya.

Aku harus tenang dalam situasi ini, mungkin ibu direktur membutuhkan orang yang benar-benar ingin menolongnya, dia sudah berpikir jauh sebelumnya jika siapa saja yang di pilihnya akan berdampak menyerang balik padanya, apakah mereka akan membongkar rahasia dari tugas ini atau menjadi ancaman balik untuk ibu direktur, seharusnya aku lebih senang untuk mendapatkan tugas ini, tandanya mereka percaya penuh padaku.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan tugas ini, ibu direktur bisa katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan di sana, selain menjadi seorang jurnalis." Ucapku, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, yaa anggap saja aku pergi bersama tentara yang tengah perang lagi.

Detik berikutnya, ibu direktur menceritakan sesuatu yang cukup membuatku terkejut aku tidak menyangka akan hal ini, memikirkan jika aku juga sedikit egois kemarin, tapi bos A pun tidak tahu, aku rasa ibu direktur sengaja menemuiku secara diam-diam untuk menceritakan masalahnya, ini bisa menjadi aib bagi keluarganya.

"Aku mohon jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun juga." Ucapnya.

"Tentu, aku rasa ibu direktur sudah merekrut jurnalis yang profesional." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucapnya, dia merasa bersyukur dan begitu senang. Yaa anggap saja aku sedang berbuat baik pada orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, bos A memperkenalkanku pada ibu direktur, dia tidak tahu jika kami sudah bertemu kemarin, jam 7 malam adalah jadwal penerbanganku, selama dua minggu aku akan di sana, seluruh biaya apapun di tanggung oleh perusahaan, aku tidak di biarkan mengeluarkan uang pribadi, dari akomodasi, biaya konsumsi dan biaya kebutuhan lainnya, gaji di hitung perhari, 8 juta perhari, gila, aku pikir mereka sekaya apa yaa sampai-sampai rela membuang banyak uang hanya untukku melakukan pekerjaan ini, kira-kira gaji pegawai mereka berapa? tapi sebanding sih dengan hasil pemasukan mereka, seperti air mengalir di sungai, begitu kencang, satu kali penerbitan, hanya berselang 2 minggu edisi terbaru mereka laku keras seperti kacang goreng yang sangat enak, pantas saja, banyak ingin bekerja di sana.

Seperti yang sudah ku duga, bos A sama sekali tidak memberiku sebuah kemudahan untuk ke sana, dia sangat tega, apa yang dia pikirkan? bagaimana jika aku sama sekali tidak tahu tempat tujuan ke sana dan malah tersesat, ini bukan sebuah kota yang dengan mudah aku bisa bertanya, tapi ini sebuah desa, dan sangat terpencil, bersyukur dengan ibu direktur sudah memberi arahan padaku sebelumnya, dia sudah mengirim surat jauh hari pada seseorang di desa itu, dia yang akan menjadi pemanduku selama berada di sana, sedikit berpikiran jahat, serasa aku ingin pindah tempat kerja, ibu direktur jauh lebih baik dari pada bos A, tapi, dia pasti tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja, dasar bos menyebalkan.

Kemarin aku sudah berkemas, hanya membawa sebuah koper ukuran besar dan dan tas ranselku, membawa beberapa buku bacaan, di sana tidak memiliki semacam atm, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kartu kreditku, ibu direktur memberiku amplop yang berisi dana untuk keperluanku, mereka tidak tahu berapa dan hanya mengira-ngira saja, gajiku akan di beri setelah aku kembali, aku jadi sedikit was-was untuk membawa uang tunai, tempat macam apa itu, sampai tidak memiliki tempat penarikan tunai, tidak ada listrik, aku tidak bisa membawa laptop, itu akan percuma, ponsel tetap ku bawa dan akan ku pakai seperlunya, di sana pun tidak ada signal, pantas saja ibu direktur hanya mengatakan jika dia sudah mengirim surat.

 **.**

 **.**

Penerbangan memakan waktu 3 jam dari Konoha menuju Kirigakure, aku harus transit di sana, Kirigakure hanya sebuah pulau yang tidak begitu luas dari pada Konoha, pesawat kembali terbang dan memakan waktu 2 jam, menuju sebuah pulau yang hampir sama besar dengan Konoha, kota Getsugakure, tapi bukan itu menjadi tujuanku, Getsugakure hanya menjadi tempat singgah sementara, mereka sudah memesankan hotel yang cukup mewah, karena penerbangan malam dan tiba di Getsugakure jam 1 pagi, aku harus tidur.

Tidak begitu banyak kesan untuk kota Getsugakure, tidak jauh beda dengan kota Konoha, setelah bersiap dan cek out, di antar oleh orang suruhan ibu direktur ke sebuah stasiun, dia hanya bertugas untuk mengantarku dari bandara dan ke stasiun, selebihnya aku harus menaiki kereta, perjalanan selama 3 jam lagi, sangat lama, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di kereta selama itu, untung saja membawa buku bacaan dan aku malah tertidur selama perjalanan.

Kereta berhenti dan terdengar suara kota Tetsu, di kota Tetsu tidak begitu padat, ini hanya kota kecil dengan penduduknya tidak lebih banyak dari kota Getsugakure sebagai kota besar, melihat catatan perjalanan, selanjutnya harus naik bus lagi, haa..~ ini sungguh jauh, memakan waktu perjalanan selama 6 jam, para supir bus itu sudah mengatakannya padaku saat aku berucap akan ke sebuah desa terpencil di Getsugakure, desa Tsuki no kuni, tapi aku rasa itu terdapat di tempat yang berbeda, awalnya saat melihat peta desa Tsuki no kuni adalah pulau tersendiri dengan bentuk seperti bulan sabit, makanya di katakan sebagai Tsuki no kuni atau desa bulan, kenapa ada desa bulan yang lainnya atau kedua tempat itu memang sengaja memiliki yang nama yang sama? Tsuki no kuni berada tidak jauh dari pulau Getsugakure, baiklah, aku mungkin bisa mendapat informasi dari rasa penasaranku.

Bus berhenti selama 15 menit di sebuah kedai di salah satu desa, di sini masih memiliki listrik dan jaringan ponsel, aku bisa menghubungi sejenak Ino, kalau bos A, aku rasa tidak perlu, dia hanya menertawaiku keras-keras dengan nasibku sekarang.

" _Kau sudah sampai?"_ Ucap Ino saat aku mulai menghubunginya.

"Belum, masih beberapa jam lagi, tenagaku terkuras selama perjalanan." Ucapku.

" _Waah, kau sungguh berada di pedalaman nanti."_ Ucap Ino.

"Ya, begitulah, katanya ini desa terakhir yang memiliki sumber listrik dan signal ponsel, berikutnya tidak akan ada lagi hal semacam itu." Ucapku, aku seperti di buang jauh ke tempat entah beranta.

" _Semangat, saat kau pulang kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama lagi."_ Ucap Ino.

"Hmm, terima kasih, baiklah, busnya akan kembali jalan, sampai ketemu dua minggu depan lagi." Ucapku.

" _Okey, semoga harimu menyenangkan di sana."_ Ucap Ino.

Pembicaraan kami berakhir, aku kembali naik bus dan duduk bersantai, beberapa orang sudah turun dan bus menjadi lebih sunyi.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Ucap seorang nenek-nenek padaku.

"Silahkan." Ucapku ramah, mungkin karena cukup sepi, nenek ini memilih duduk bersamaku.

"Kau bukan dari daerah sini yaa?" Ucapnya. Aku rasa pakaianku yang membuatnya penasaran dengan asalku, nenek ini menggunakan kimono sebagai pakaiannya, mungkin karena dari desa, pakaian mereka tidak semodis pakaian di kota besar seperti Konoha dan Getsu.

"Iya, aku hanya sedang berkunjung untuk tugas jurnalistikku." Ucapku.

"Kau akan kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Desa terpencil di Getsugakure, katanya desa itu di kelilingi oleh banyak gunung dan bukit, apa benar desa itu bernama tsuki no kuni? Ucapku, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan informasi dari nenek tua ini, di peta di tidak menyebutkan nama desa itu, mereka hanya mencantumkan Tsuki no kuni

"Oh, desa terpencil di Getsugakure hanya ada satu dan itu yang paling jauh, sebenarnya nama Tsuki no kuni hanya sebagai pengalihan saja, dulunya banyak orang-orang dari pulau Tsuki no kuni datang dan menetap di sana, makanya di katakan seperti itu, nama asli desa itu, Kawa no kuni (desa sungai) jaman dulu katanya itu adalah sungai yang luas dan dalam, namun kekeringan melanda tempat itu dan menjadi sebuah desa." Jelas nenek ini.

Aku segera mengambil buku catatan dan pensilku untuk menulis ucapan nenek itu, meminta ijinnya untuk mencatumkan namanya sebagai sumber yang nyata, ini informasi penting yang bisa aku tambahkan dalam artikelku. Aku lebih mengandalkan pensil dari pada pulpen yang tiba-tiba akan macet atau tintanya cepat habis, membawa sekotak pensil untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Oh, akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa di sebut desa Tsuki no kuni, padahal desa itu memiliki pulau tersendiri." Ucapku.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk ke sana, nona." Ucap nenek Itu.

"Ini demi pekerjaan, aku hanya mengikuti perintah dari bos saja." Ucapku.

"Semoga kau betah di sana, desa Kawa no kuni masih memiliki adat yang kental." Ucapnya.

Aku kembali menuliskan hal itu, nenek ini bisa juga menjadi informasiku. Beberapa jam berlalu dan nenek itu sudah turun, aku pamit padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sudah memberi informasi lain dan menghilangkan rasa penasaranku atas desa itu.

Semakin lama bus ini berjalan, semakin jalanannya beraspal menghilang dan hanya ada krikil, tepat jam 7 malam, bus berhenti dan hanya tinggal aku sendirian di dalam bus.

"Nona, ini tempat terakhir pemberhentian bus, bus tidak masuk ke area jalanan di desa terpencil itu." Ucap supirnya.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucapku.

Supir bus itu cukup ramah, di sampai mau mengantarku ke pemberhentian bus terakhir, dia membantuku menurunkan koper dan mobil bus itu berputar, kembali ke jalanan yang telah di lewatinya.

Tunggu.

Aku merasa ini bukan sebuah desa, sudah malam dan sangat gelap, hanya ada hembusan angin dan paduan suara dari jangkrik, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hutan yang lebat, bahkan tidak ada cahaya di area ini, jika langit tidak cerah dan bulan sedang bersinar terang, aku yakin di sini akan seperti mati lampu. Menghela napas, aku berpikir apa supir bus itu tidak menurunkanku di tempat yang salah, tidak ada desa di sini, melihat ponselku dan hanya lambang no signal.

Menggeram frustasi, mulai dari sini tidak ada bantuan apa-apa lagi dari ibu direktur, tapi dia mengatakan jika seseorang akan memanduku, orang itu berada di mana? Lelah, aku sangat lelah duduk berjam-jam di bus, hanya bisa menunggu dan duduk di atas koperku, mau kemana pun semua terlihat sama, gelap dan begitu sunyi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, seperti terdengar ada sebuah suara dari arah kejauhan, aku bisa melihat sebuah lampion yang sangat jadul bergerak ke arahku, lampion itu masih menggunakan bahan rotan dan apinya dari lilin, benda itu semakin dekat dan yang ku lihat adalah sebuah gerobak petani yang terbuat dari kayu, seluruh badannya, bahkan itu roda dan di tarik oleh dua ekor sapi.

"Nona Haruno Sakura?" Tanya seorang pria yang duduk di atas gerobak petani dan berhenti di hadapanku.

"Iya, itu aku." Ucapku.

"Maaf, aku terlambat untuk menjemputmu nona Haruno." Ucap pria itu, aku mengamatinya sejenak, aku rasa dia jauh lebih tua dari ku dan dandanannya seperti seorang petani, sekali lagi aku menemukan orang yang memakai pakaian tradisional, yukata khusus untuk laki-laki sebagai pakaiannya.

"Aku pikir supir bus itu salah menurunkanku, di sini tidak terlihat ada desa." Ucapku.

"Hahaha, begitulah, desa Kawa ni kuni memang cukup terpencil dan tersembunyi, setelah melawati hutan nona bisa melihat desa itu, makan waktu setidaknya 30 menit untuk kesana jika menggunakan kuda, tapi karena menggunakan sapi ini, sejam kita sudah akan tiba." Jelas pria itu, ternyata tepat dugaanku, ini bukan desa Tsuki no kuni seperti yang di ucapkan bos A dan ibu direktur, aku rasa mereka tidak tahu nama asli desa ini.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucapku.

Pria itu turun dari gerobak petaninya, membantu mengangkat koperku, aku naik ke dalam gerobak itu, sedikit cambukan pada sapi-sapinya dan mereka mulai berjalan.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sumashi, nyonya Mikoto sudah mengirimkan surat padaku beberapa hari yang lalu jika ada seorang gadis jurnalis yang akan ke desa ini, dia akan meneliti dan membuat semacam artikel untuk sebuah majalah." Ucap pria.

Aku memandangnya sekali lagi, meskipun desa terpencil tapi dari cara bicara pria ini seakan mereka orang yang cukup terpelajar, mengerti akan artikel dan jurnalistik, aku pikir bakalan benar-benar ke sebuah desa pedalaman yang sangat minim pengetahuan dan semacam orang rimba yang tinggal di sana, aku terlalu berpikir negatif pada warga desanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan ibu direktur? Maksudku nyonya Mikoto?" Ucapku.

"Sejujurnya kami tidak pernah bertemu dan aku pun tidak begitu tahu dengan nyonya Mikoto ini, dia pernah mengirim surat setahun tahun yang lalu, katanya ingin melakukan sebuah riset di desa ini, suratnya itu nyasar di desa Tsuki no kuni, tapi dia mencantum alamat itu pada pulau Getsugakure, hahahah, akhirnya ada sadar jika nyonya Mikoto ini salah menempatkan alamat, dia mungkin ingin mengirim ke desa Kawa ni kuni, maklumlah beberapa orang dari luar memang selalu salah menyangka jika desa Tsuki no kuni juga berada pada Getsugakure, yaa, memang desa ini tidak begitu terkenal di luar, tapi jika kau sudah tiba di sana, nona tidak akan menyangka jika itu adalah sebuah desa terpencil." Ucap pria itu dan dia tertawa sesekali, aku tidak keberatan, dia menghilangkan kesunyian sepanjang perjalanan.

"Selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku, aku masih penasaran.

"Ketua adat memintaku untuk membalas surat itu, kebetulan aku termasuk guru di desa ini." Ucapnya, aku meleset, ku pikir dia seorang petani, ternyata dia seorang guru. "Pada akhirnya, aku sering mengirim surat pada nyonya Mikoto sekedar membalas suratnya yang menanyakan bagaimana desa ini, dia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di desa Kawa ni kuni, tapi dia tidak menuliskan hal itu dalam suratnya, kemudian setelah dia tidak mengirim surat lagi dan surat baru muncul, dia hanya menuliskan akan mengirim seseorang ke sini. Jadi begitulah, aku pun penasaran dengan nyonya Mikoto ini." Ucapnya

"Nyonya Mikoto itu seorang kepala direktur salah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha, aku rasa karena kesibukannya jadi dia tidak bisa mampir langsung ke sini, dia pun meminta orang yang sangat bisa di percayainya." Ucapku.

"Yaa, sayang sekali yaa, nyonya Mikoto tidak datang ke sini, wah dia orang yang besar juga." Ucapnya

"Bisa menceritakanku bagaimana desa Kawa ni kuni ini?" Ucapku.

Untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan selama perjalanan, Sumashi mulai menceritakan desa ini, tidak jauh beda dengan ucapan nenek-nenek yang ku temui di bus tadi, memang di desa Kawa ni kuni sebagian besar penduduknya aslinya dari desa Tsuki ni kuni, itu tidak membuatku terkejut, di sana masih kental dengan adat dan budaya, seluruh warganya menggunakan yukata, kimono, atau hakama sebagai pakaian utama, meskipun desa terpencil, sekali lagi pikiranku meleset, di sana orang-orang cukup terpelajar, kegiatan lebih banyak pada perdagangan dan pertanian, ketua adat merupakan presiden mereka, rumah-rumah tidak boleh beratap lebih tinggi dari atap kuil yang ada di bukit, sungguh unik.

Tanpa terasa sejam berlalu, kami melewati hutan dengan batang pohon yang cukup tinggi, seperti masuk ke dalam trowongan di dalam bukit, akhirnya aku tahu, kenapa bus tidak masuk ke area sini, setelah melewatinya, aku cukup terkejut dan sangat takjub akan apa yang tengah ku lihat. Lampion di mana-mana menjadi pencahayaan utama mereka, keadaan malam tidak begitu sepi, sangat ramai, banyak juga penduduknya dan desa ini sangat luas, seperti tengah masuk ke dalam area festival tahunan di kota, tapi ini desa, cukup banyak kedai dan rumah, aku bisa melihat satu bangunan besar dan tinggi dan itu adalah kuil, berdiri di tengah-tengah lokasi desa ini, rumah bergaya tradisional, kata Sumashi rumah berlantai dua adalah rumah orang kaya, maksudnya orang yang lebih banyak memiliki penghasilan atau malah bisa menggaji orang-orang. Aku jadi tidak bisa mencap ini desa pedalaman atau desa di dalam hutan belantara, memang masih kuno tapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan suasana indah di sini.

Tiba di sebuah rumah, sapi-sapi itu berhenti dan Sumashi menurunkan koperku.

"Ini adalah rumah sementara nona Haruno, kami sudah sengaja mempersiapkannya. Ada seorang yang akan membantu anda, besok pagi, aku akan datang dan mengajak nona berkeliling." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Ucapku.

Pria itu pergi, seseorang berjalan keluar, dia terlihat begitu ramah menyapaku dan membantuku membawa koper.

"Namaku Tamae, selama di sini, nona Haruno akan menjadi tanggung jawabku." Ucapnya.

"Panggil saja Sakura, aku lebih suka seperti itu dan bisakah kita berbicara lebih informal saja, rasanya begitu kaku." Ucapku.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, mari aku antar ke kamamu." Ucapnya. Dia sudah tua dan lumayan mau membantuku, aku jadi tidak tega, kenapa mereka tidak mengirimkan orang jauh lebih muda.

Berjalan masuk dan rumah ini cukup luas, rumah bergaya tradisional jepang, kau bahkan masih bisa melihat dinding yang menggunakan kertas, sungguh interior yang akan sulit di temukan di kota-kota besar. Pintu geser, tempat tidur futon (kasur lantai), jadi merindukan desa sendiri.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, aku rasa mandi setelah perjalanan jauh akan lebih membuatmu rileks." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucapku, benar yang di katakanya aku sampai lelah dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Berganti pakaian dan Tamae menunjuk sebuah ruangan, di dalam ada bak mandi yang sangat besar, bisa menampung kira-kira 5 orang dewasa di dalam, masuk ke dalam dan air hangat itu langsung membuat tubuh benar-benar rileks, sangat nyaman, aku jarang untuk berendam kecuali ke pemandian umum saat liburan kantor, uap panas menyelimuti di seluruh ruangan ini, begitu damai dan tenang, menutup mata sejenak. aku ingin istirahat dulu.

"Sakura, makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Tamae.

"Iya, sebentar lagi." Ucapku.

Menyudahi acara beredam, jika terlalu lama aku rasa kepalaku akan pusing, membersihkan diri dan bergegas menggunakan pakaianku, Tamae menyiapkanku sebuah yukata, jadi benar-benar terkesan tengah berlibur ke pemandian umum, setelah makan malam aku akan langsung tidur, lelah, hanya perjalanan saja yang membuatku kelelahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, kau tidak butuh ac untuk di area sini, aku bahkan terus menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut yang tebal, sangat dingin, padahal di sini adalah area daratan rendah, tapi mungkin karena di keliling oleh pegunungan membuat cuaca paginya begitu ekstrim.

Membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit ruangan ini, hari ini mulai terhitung hari pertamaku selama dua minggu di desa Kawa ni kuni, aku harus melakukan sebagaimana prosedur yang sudah di berikan padaku, hanya menjadi seorang jurnalistik untuk membuat artikel yang di ingin oleh perusahaan ibu direktur, mengambil sumber yang nyata dan bukan sebuah karangan semata, di sini harga diriku sebagai jurnalis profesional di pertaruhkan, tapi di samping itu, aku pun harus mencari seseorang yang tengah hilang, bagaimana dia bisa hilang di desa yang jauh ini, mengingat kembali ucapan ibu direktur, jika pesawatnya mengalami kecelakaan, sampai detik ini tidak temukan, koordinat terakhir pesawat pribadi itu terbang melintasi Getsugakure.

Aku jadi penasaran orang seperti apa yang di cari ibu direktur, saat itu dia masih sangat kecil, umurnya 10 tahun, dia pergi bersama para pelayan pribadinya untuk ke sebuah pulau yang di beli perusahaan ibu direktur, hanya untuk tempatnya berlibur, dia meminta pulau itu sebagai pulau milik pribadinya, aku rasa anak kecil berumur 10 tahun itu sudah mendapat karmanya, dia terlalu sombong untuk sekedar memiliki pulau pribadi, hasilnya dia menghilang dan para pelayannya pun tidak di temukan satu pun.

Jika saat itu umurnya 10 tahun, maka saat ini dia sudah seumuran denganku, saat itu ibu direktur sudah mengerahkan siapapun dan hasilnya nihil, anak 10 tahun itu tidak di temukan, beberapa tahun berlalu, ibu direktur mendapat informasi jika seseorang menemukan pakaian yang sama yang di gunakan anak kecil itu, dan pakaian itu berada di desa Tsuki no kuni, jadi itu sebabnya ibu direktur berpikir anak kecil itu menghilang di sana, namun karena salah tanggap dengan mencatumkan Getsugakure dan desa Tsuki no kuni, suratnya nyasar, bahkan orang-orang yang di bayarnya tidak pernah mendapatkan hasil apapun, aku rasa mereka kabur, jaraknya saja begitu jauh, selama itu ibu direktur menjadi lelah dan seperti hilang harapan, bertahun-tahun dia menyimpan perasaan kehilangan ini, pada akhirnya dia menemukanku di beberapa artikel dan tempatku meliput cukup berbahaya dan aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, sebenarnya itu paksaan dari bos A, dia seperti melatihku menjadi seorang gadis militer.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Tamae dari luar kamarku, membuyarkan sedikit lamunanku tentang pembicaraanku dengan ibu direktur saat dia mendatangi apartemenku.

"Iya, masuk saja." Ucapku. Duduk dan meregangkan otot-otot lenganku. Pintu bergeser dan Tamae masuk, duduk bersimpuh dan memberikanku beberapa kimono yang cantik.

"Untukmu, selama di sini kau harus menggunakan kimono, ketua adat tidak begitu suka dengan pakaian orang pendatang, biasanya mereka langsung di usir, makanya sangat jarang untuk melihat turis asing di sini." Jelas Tamae.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, tapi apa kau bisa membantuku? Aku sedikit kesulitan memakai kimono." Ucapku.

Tamae tersenyum, dia memintaku untuk mandi dan bersiap. Air di pagi hari begitu dingin, seperti tengah mandi air es, tidak ada air hangat di pagi hari, di sini air hangat hanya ada pada malam hari, aku rasa kakiku sedikit membeku, menyelesaikan mandi dengan cepat dan Tamae mulai membalut tubuhku dengan kimono itu, memasangkan obinya (kain pengikat pada bagian perut di kimono) dengan mudah dan dia pun menata rambut sofpink sepinggangku dengan rapi, hanya di ikat satu dan rapi, aku tidak ingin di bentuk seperti sanggul.

"Makan pagi sudah siap, sebentar lagi Sumashi akan datang menjemputmu." Ucap Tamae.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menuju ruang makan, di sana dia sudah menyediakan makan pagi yang sederhana tapi cukup enak, aah..~ aku ingin kopi di pagi hari, tapi sepertinya di sini hanya ada teh tradisional, aku tidak bisa memilih-milih di saat seperti ini, menghabiskan sarapan dan menunggu Sumashi, membawa sebuah buku catatan dan untung saja aku membawa kamera, ponsel aku matikan meskipun baterainya masih full, aku harap saat di nyalakan baterainya tidak berkurang.

"Permisi."

Aku bisa mendengar suara pria itu dari luar, pamit pada Tamae dan berjalan keluar, tidak menggunakan sepatu dan aku harus memakai sendal geta, ini menjadi ujian untukku lagi, geta akan cepat membuat kakiku terluka.

"Sebelumnya, kita akan ke rumah ketua adat terlebih dahulu untuk meminta ijin." Ucap Sumashi.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya, keadaan malam yang sedikit berbeda dengan pagi menjelang siang ini, orang-orang pada sibuk untuk berdagang di beberapa tempat, rumah-rumah yang tertata rapi, halaman warga yang begitu indah dengan beberapa pepohonan dan bunga-bunga di sana, melewati jembatan kecil dan di bawah ada selokan bersih, kau bahkan bisa melihat ikan koi berenang bebas di sana, ini desa yang sungguh indah, berjalan setapak lagi dan ada sebuah jembatan besar, di bawah adalah sungai dan bisa menjadikan tempat untuk membawa barang-barang dagangan.

"Ujung sungai ini kemana?" Ucapku.

"Ke laut, cukup jauh dari sini." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak berpikiran jika di sini bisa menemukan laut." Ucapku.

"Yaa, memang tidak kelihatan, masih sangat jauh ke sana, di situ juga menjadi tempat orang dari desa Tsuki no kuni lewat untuk masuk ke desa ini, jika lewat darat sangat jauh." Ucapnya.

"Kau benar, makan waktu lama untuk tiba di sini." Ucapku, aku sudah merasakannya.

Kami terus berjalan, aku akan sesekali memperhatikan penduduk di sini, berasa tengah di jaman dahulu, orang-orang masih mempertahankan adat di sini, kenapa mereka tidak keluar ke kota.

"Uhm, apa aku bisa bertanya sesuatu?" Ucapku.

"Silahkan."

"Jika kalian orang-orang terpelajar, kenapa tidak berpikiran untuk mengubah desa ini atau pun berpergian ke kota?" Ucapku.

"Hmm... bagaimana yaa, meskipun kami orang-orang terpelajar, di desa ini kami masih memiliki keyakinan terhadap pantangan, yang bisa mengubah desa hanya persetujuan dari ketua adat dan untuk keluar dari desa ini sangat sulit, banyak dari mereka yang coba meninggalkan desa, tidak sampai menunggu waktu lama, mayat mereka yang kembali pulang, katanya orang-orang di desa ini sulit menyesuaikan diri di tempat lain, hahaha, memang sedikit konyol, jika kalian cerdas tapi masih percaya hal berbau tahyul, maka dari itu desa ini masih kental dengan adat dan istiadat, hal itu sudah di jaga turun temurun, desa ini begitu makmur dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk keluar, mereka pikir jika sudah mendapatkan apapun di sini, kenapa harus keluar?" Jelasnya.

"Begitu yaa, aku tidak menyangka akan hal ini." Ucapku.

"Io, Sumashi, kau bawa siapa? Pasangan baru yaa?"

"Wah, cantik sekali, dimana kau mendapatkan gadis itu?"

"Hai, nona, boleh kami berkenalan?"

Memandang mereka satu persatu, suara mereka begitu keras, aku rasa mereka bisa di samakan dengan preman di kota, cara bicara yang jauh dari cara berbicara Sumashi.

"Kalian apa-apaan, dia ini nona Haruno dari Konoha, jauh-jauh ke sini untuk melakukan tugas jurnalistiknya." Ucap Sumashi.

Mereka merapikan yukata mereka yang sedikit berantakan dan seolah-olah bisa menyamai sikap Sumashi, aku rasa tidak, aku sudah tahu sikap asli mereka dari cara bicara mereka tadi.

"Hehehe, maafkan kami, kami pikir anda penghuni baru di sini." Ucap Mereka, sok sopan.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak ada waktu untuk mengganggu nona Haruno, aku harus membawanya segera ke ketua adat." Ucap Sumashi.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti nona." Ucap mereka serempak dan tersipu malu padaku, rasanya aku ingin menghajar mereka.

Mereka terlalu blak-blakan, apa mereka pikir aku cantik? Hahahaha, aku ingin tertawa, mereka pandai untuk membuat lelucon, beberapa orang tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilanku hingga saat ini satu pacar pun aku tak punya, mereka lebih banyak bersimpati dan karena pekerjaanku mereka sengaja mendekatiku, aku sudah bisa membaca semua itu dan akhirnya selalu menjauh dari pria-pria seperti itu, Ino harus berkali-kali menegurku untuk tidak berpikir negatif pada semua pria, tapi aku rasa mereka semuanya sama.

Tiba di salah satu bangunan yang tidak jauh dari area kuil, aku bisa melihat tangga yang panjang untuk sampai naik ke kuil itu. Bangunan rumah yang kami datangi cukup besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas, bahkan ada kolam ikan di sana dan pepohonan yang sepertinya sengaja di tanam agar membuat suasana di bangunan ini begitu teduh dan sejuk.

Sumashi mempersilahkanku masuk, terdapat ruangan yang cukup luas, mungkin seperti aula, jauh di depan seorang pria yang sudah sangat tua, kepalanya botak dan janggut putih di seluruh dagunya.

"Selamat datang di desa Kawa ni kuni, nona Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya, dia terdengar begitu ramah untuk menyambutku.

"Terima kasih atas ijin anda sudah membiarkanku berada di desa ini." ucapku sopan, aku harus menghargai orang jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Sebagaimana anda tahu, di sini adalah sebuah desa yang masih menjunjung tinggi adat dan istiadat, aku rasa Tamae sudah memberitahukan salah satunya." Ucapnya.

"Iya, aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu." Ucapku, memakai kimono tidak buruk juga.

"Pantangan lain hanya berlaku pada penduduk asli di sini, jadi nona Haruno tidak perlu merasa risau, silahkan mengerjakan tugas anda, tapi dengan satu syarat tidak boleh ada warga yang terganggu." Ucapnya.

"Aku pastikan hal itu, aku hanya akan melihat-lihat tempat dan mendengar informasi yang ada, oh iya, kalau mengambil foto boleh?" Tanyaku.

"Foto? Semacam gambar dari benda elektronik yaa." Ucapnya, aku rasa itu pemahaman sederhana mereka.

"Iya, apa boleh? Aku perlu bukti jika apa yang tulis benar-benar nyata adanya tanpa aku karang-karang." Ucapku.

"Uhm... silahkan saja." Ucap ketua adat, dia begitu baik dan ramah.

"Kalau begitu untuk foto pertama, boleh aku mengambil foto anda?" Ucapku, aku ingin mencantumkannya dalam tulisanku.

Detik berlalu, aku di suruh menunggu, ketua adat akan memakai pakaian terbaiknya, meminta para pelayannya untuk merapikan tempatnya dan dia sedikit menyisir janggung putihnya, ini membuatku terhibur, aku pikir dia akan marah jika aku mengambil fotonya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap." Ucapnya. Dia mulai duduk tenang, tidak ada yang berpose, hal itu begitu kaku baginya, aku hanya meminta kakek tua itu untuk tersenyum.

 **Cekrekk..**

 **Cekrekk..**

Dua kali pengambilan sudah, aku sempat memperlihatkan pada ketua adat dan dia merasa takjub akan benda itu.

"Di sini untuk mengabadikan gambar, kami masih menggunakan cara tradisional, yaitu dengan melukis." Ucapnya.

Peradaban era baru tidak masuk sama sekali di desa ini, aku sangat menyayangkannya, desa ini memiliki beberapa orang pintar tapi mereka hanya berdiri pada satu tempat saja, pemikiran mereka masih sedikit dangkal untuk barang-barang elektronik, semuanya masih cara tradisional. Mereka hanya tidak ingin bergantung pada benda masa depan yang nantinya akan membuat penduduk desa merasa semua akan mudah dan rasa kerja keras itu akan memudar, mereka jadi malas dan selalu bergantung dengan hal yang gampang, penjelasan ketua adat benar adanya, orang-orang di jaman kota mulai serba gampang dan jika tiba-tiba itu hilang mereka seperti orang primitif yang bingung melakukan sesuatu dengan cara manual.

Aku jadi mendapat banyak pencerahan lagi di desa ini, setelah mendapat ijin dan ketua adat memberikanku sebuah papan berukuran 20 x 5 senti dengan ketebalan 2 senti dengan tulisan 'ijin dari ketua adat' unik, hanya papan kayu tapi aku merasa sudah memegang surat perijinan resmi untuk tinggal.

Selanjutnya kami mengelilingi area sekitar, tidak terlalu jauh, hanya area yang bisa di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, beberapa orang akan memanggil Sumashi dan menyapa pria ini, anak-anak kadang berhenti, berucap Sumashi-sensei dan mereka penasaran dengan gurunya tidak mengajar hari ini, mereka cukup sopan dan tidak malu mau bertemu denganku, aku menceritakan sedikit kegiatanku dan dari mana asalku, mereka sedikit membuatku gugup, berhadapan dengan anak kecil sebanyak ini dan tatapan mereka memandang takjub dengan apa yang tengah ku ceritakan.

Kami kembali berjalan, jika meladeni anak-anak itu, seharian ini aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuanku di sini, kami tiba di depan sebuah gerbang masuk yang hanya terdiri dari dua pilar dari batang kayu dan menyangga papan lebar di atasnya, tidak ada tulisan apapun di atas, tapi ini sebagai pembatas agar tidak sembarang orang masuk, hanya orang yang dewasa yang akan ke sana.

"Ya, jika masih siang seperti ini tidak akan terlihat, kalau malam suasananya begitu ramai." Ucap Sumashi. "Aku tidak tahu jika nona Haruno akan meliput tempat seperti ini." Tambahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku." Ucapku.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dan sebentar malam nona bisa aku antar lagi ke sini." Ucapnya.

Aku menyetujui ucapannya, kami berjalan pulang dan aku pun sudah lapar untuk makan siang, tempat itu cukup jauh dari area pemukiman dan tempatku menginap.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah memilih untuk istirahat dan bulan terang nampak di langit, suasana yang sama seperti pertama kali aku datang, menyelesaikan makan malamku dan menunggu Sumashi, Tamae kembali membantuku untuk merapikan obi untuk kimonoku. Sumashi sediki terlambat, dia ada keperluan sebentar, kami baru akan keluar rumah saat jam 9 malam, sedikit sepi untuk di area dekat tempatku menginap, tapi tidak di area yang kami datangi, begitu banyak pria, wanita-wanita yang sudah berdandan dengan make up tebal mereka, aku pikir mereka adalah geisha, tapi saat menanyakan hal ini pada Sumashi, dia mengatakan jika mereka bukan geisha, seorang geisha jauh lebih di anggap terhormat dari para wanita-wanita di sini, kami berhenti di salah satu rumah yang cukup besar, begitu terang dari luar dengan lebih banyak lampion untuk menarik setiap pelanggan, beberapa wanita duduk salah satu ruangan, dindingnya sengaja terlihat seperti pagar-pagar dan dari bahan kayu, pelanggan bisa melihat wanita yang mereka inginkan dari luar, dandanan yang tebal membuatku sulit membedakan mereka, terasa semuanya kembar.

"Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa." Ucap Sumashi pada seorang wanita, aku hanya mengamati mereka, sepertinya Sumashi pun pelanggan di sini, ya aku rasa, wajar untuk pria seperti dia, berlaku sopan tapi dia pun ke tempat seperti ini. Melirik ke arah wanita yang tengah berbicara dengan Sumashi, kimono yang begitu berwarna dan make up tebal, obi mereka berada di depan, hal ini yang membedakan mereka dengan para geisha, obi geisha akan berada di belakang.

"Oh, Sumashi, lama tak jumpa juga, ada apa kemari? Butuh teman untuk minum teh?" Ucap wanita itu, tapi aku rasa dia hanya tengah menggoda.

"Hahah, lain kali saja, untuk saat ini aku sedang mengantarkan tamu dari luar desa, perkenalkan, namanya Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sumashi, dia memperkenalkanku pada salah satu wanita di tempat ini.

"Halo, salam kenal." Ucapku sopan.

"Uhm.. gadis yang cantik, apa kau mau bekerja di sini? Aku rasa kau akan langsung mendapat banyak tamu." Ucapnya, jika bukan karena pekerjaanku dan janjiku pada ketua adat untuk tidak mengganggu warga di desa ini, sudah tarik sanggulnya itu dan ku cakar-cakar mukanya, dia pikir aku wanita gampangan yang mau melayani pria-pria berengsek itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik, lagi pula aku hanya berkunjung di sini." Ucapku, berusaha menahan rasa kesal dan amarahku.

"Jangan menggodanya seperti itu, dia ini tamu, aku ke sini untuk mencari Koharu Utatane, apa dia ada?" Ucap Sumashi.

"Ah, orang tua itu di lantai atas, untuk apa kau menemuinya?" Ucap wanita itu.

"Nona Sakura ingin menemuinya." Ucap Sumashi.

"Uhm.. sayangnya dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria, tapi kalau dengan gadis bisa, biar aku antar gadis ini, kau nikmati saja tempat ini." lagi-lagi wanita itu menggoda, membuatku muak dan ingin segera mengakhiri pertemuanku hari ini.

"Tolong jangan melakukan apapun pada nona Haruno, dia juga sudah menjadi tanggung jawab ketua adat." Aku rasa itu peringatan Sumashi, wanita ini sudah di beri peringatan untuk tidak menggangguku. Baguslah, aku bisa tenang dengan perlindungan dari ketua adat.

"Tenanglah, kau ini seperti seorang ayah yang tidak ingin anaknya masuk ke dunia malam ini." Ucap santai wanita itu.

Apa bisa aku menghajarnya sekarang? Tanganku benar-benar gatal.

Sumashi di tarik oleh beberapa wanita lain ke salah satu ruangan, anggap saja seperti mereka hanya menawarkan minum teh bersama. Wanita ini mulai mengajakku naik ke lantai dua, sedikit sunyi di atas, tapi pendengaranku bisa menangkap suara-suara aneh, abaikan, aku tidak harus menanggapi hal yang memang akan terjadi di sini, tiba di sebuah depan pintu, wanita ini tidak masuk, dia hanya memintaku untuk duduk bersimpuh dan mengetuk beberapa kali, aku melakukan apa yang di ucapkan wanita itu, melambaikan tangan padaku dan dia sudah pergi.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuklah." Ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Menggeser pintu itu perlahan dan aku bisa melihat seorang wanita tua, dia seperti tengah menulis-nulis sesuatu.

"Tidak biasanya ada orang asing yang masuk ke desa ini dan malah memilih tempat ini menjadi tujuannya." Ucapnya, dia seperti sudah sangat hapal dengan warga di sini, apa karena rambutku yang cuma ku biarkan terikat satu saja dan tidak mengikat model sanggul yang cukup membuatku terganggu.

"Maaf aku sedikit mengganggu anda." Ucapku.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu suka ada seorang gadis ke sini, tapi pemberi pesan dari ketua adat sudah sampai padaku dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Ucap wanita tua itu, aku rasa dia dulunya wanita seperti yang ada di lantai di bawah, mengambil kiserunya (pipa rokok khas jepang), mengisap sekali dan menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, aku tidak suka bau rokok tapi harus lebih menghargai wanita tua ini. "Jadi katakan apa keperluanmu?" Ucapnya, dia bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele dan to the point, lagi dia mengisap kiserunya.

"Aku ingin meminta ijin pada anda, menuliskan sebuah artikel tentang kehidupan malam di desa ini, kata mereka kau adalah pusat dari semuanya dan aku harus berbicara pada anda terlebih dahulu." Ucapku, aku harap nada bicaraku sudah sangat sopan di hadapannya, kata Sumashi, Koharu Utatane cukup sensitif apalagi aku tidak boleh bersuara keras padanya.

"Oh, hanya itu, silahkan, aku sudah memberikanmu ijin, tapi tolong jangan ganggu pelanggan yang tengah bersama para pekerjaku, kau bisa berbicara pada mereka yang tidak sedang bekerja." Ucap Koharu.

Kembali berpikir, di desa ini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak terduga, ada yang terlihat sebagai petani dan bodoh, tapi ternyata dia seorang guru yang terpelajar, ketua adat yang sangat patuh pada pantangan tapi mudah di ajak bergaul dan berfoto, dan sekarang wanita tua yang merupakan nyonya besar dari tempat ini begitu ramah dan baik hati, selalu saja pikiran negatif terlintas saat pertemuan pertamaku dengan mereka.

Setelah dari ruangan itu, aku harus turun ke bawah, langkahku terhenti, menatap sejenak seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan, di sebelahnya ada wanita yang merangkul manja lengannya.

"Kapan-kapan datang lagi yaa." Ucap wanita itu dan nadanya terdengar begitu centil, aku muak dengan tempat ini.

"Tentu, aku akan datang lagi." Ucap pria itu,

Mereka berpelukan dengan mesra di hadapanku dan aku harus membuang muka, sungguh tidak sopan, apa yang mereka pikirkan melakukan hal itu, sadar Sakura, kau berada di area yang berpelukkan adalah hal yang biasa.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tunggu, ini terdengar seperti suara seorang pria, mengangkat wajahku dan melihat wanita centil tadi, prianya sudah pergi dan dia datang menghampiriku, he? Apa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Kenapa? Kau tuli? Apa aku harus teriak agar kau bisa mendengarku?"

Aku ingin menampar wajahku sekarang, tapi jangan, dia akan menganggapku aneh.

"Heee...! Kau seorang pria!" Teriakku, tangannya langsung membekap mulutku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak berisik.

"Kau ini seorang gadis, tapi begitu berisik, ikut aku." Ucapnya, menarikku dengan paksa dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku, menarik paksa tanganku dari genggaman tangannya.

"Aku bahkan bisa jauh lebih bersikap lembut darimu." Dia meremehkanku.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" Ucapku, ini sungguh aneh, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang berdandan menjadi seorang wanita penghibur, make upnya yang tebal sulit di bedakan apa dia pria atau wanita, tapi suara beratnya itu sudah cukup membuatku sadar sepenuhnya, jika dia adalah pria.

"Jika kau teriak seperti itu, Koharu Utatane akan marah besar dan mengusirmu, tidak biasanya ada pelanggan seorang gadis ke sini dan kenapa kau tidak menyanggul rambutmu." Ucapnya, dia seperti tengah mengintimidasiku, kami baru saja bertemu dan nada bicaranya terus-terusan menjatuhkanku.

"Aku hanya pendatang dan tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk berada di satu kamar bersama pria yang tidak jelas sepertimu, oh ya ampun, jadi kau itu gay! Kau bersama pria tadi kan." Ucapku, aku keceplosan dan segera menutup mulut emberku itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu." Tambahku, jadi siapa yang seperti warga desa sini? Seperti aku lebih cocok dari pada dia.

"Oh, aku pikir kau pelanggan, tapi aneh juga, karena pelanggan di sini hanyalah seorang pria." Ucapnya, nada suaranya terdengar begitu tenang, dia duduk bersimpuh di depan futon yang bisa di lihat untuk dua orang, aku masih berdiri dan tidak tahu harus berbuat, tapi ini merupakan kesempatanku, kata Koharu Utatane aku tidak boleh mengganggu kecuali yang sudah tidak ada pekerjaan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucapku.

Aku mulai duduk bersimpuh, sedikit jauh darinya, lebih dekat pada pintu, jika dia macam-macam aku bisa langsung kabur.

"Apa?" Ucapnya. Dandanan di wajahnya itu cukup membuatku terganggu, apa dia tidak bisa membersihkan wajahnya dulu dari make up tebal itu, putih seperti cat tembok, oh aku yakin wajahnya cukup jelek, makanya dia lebih memilih tetap menggunakan riasan menor itu, agar para pria terpesona, tapi kenapa mereka memilih bersama pria? Mereka pun aneh.

"Jadi di sini ada juga pria sebagai penghibur?" Ucapku.

"Hn, begitulah." Ucapnya, dia sangat berbeda total dari saat bersama pria tadi, begitu centil dan sangat manja, sekarang dia seperti pria tegas dan tidak ingin banyak bicara.

"Oh iya, aku seorang jurnalistik, saat ini aku tengah menjalankan tugasku untuk membuat artikel bagi kehidupan malam di desa Kawa ni kuni, aku sudah minta ijin pada Koharu Utatane dan dia memberiku ijin, aku bebas bertanya pada siapapun di sini, jadi jika kau tidak keberatan aku akan bertanya padamu." Ucapku.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ucapnya santai, aku rasa Koharu Utatane memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar, dia tidak banyak bicara ketika aku sudah mengantongi ijin.

"Baguslah, bisakah kau membersihkan wajahmu dulu, aku sedikit terganggu, aku ingin melihat wajah aslimu." Ucapku.

Dia sempat menatap tajam ke arahku, seakan dia tidak suka dengan apa yang sudah ku ucapkan, tapi aku serius, aku ingin melihat wajah asli dari sumber informasiku.

"Tunggulah." Ucapnya.

Dia beranjak dan masuk ke ruangan lain di sebelah ruangan ini, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya, setelah ini aku harus menahan tawa, mungkin setelah pulang aku bisa tertawa sepuasnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan dia belum juga kembali, sangat lama, apa dia akan kabur atau tidak ingin wajah aslinya di lihat, jika memiliki wajah jelek biarkan saja, toh aku juga tidak akan menyewanya. Pintu itu bergeser, dia berjalan masuk dan sebuah handuk masih berada pada wajahnya, dia terlalu lama membuatku menunggu, apa yang di lakukannya sampai harus berlama-lama membersihkan wajah, aku tidak akan mengejek wajah seseorang jika dia tidak...tidak... apa! aku jadi terkejut sendiri saat melihat wajah asli pria ini, tampan, ya ampun! Kenapa dia sangat tampan!

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Ucapnya, alisnya berkerut menandakan dia tidak suka dengan cara menatapku.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? tidak, jangan fokus pada wajahnya, mencoba mengalihkan tatapanku, aku tidak akan melihatnya dulu.

"Hanya kau yang melihat wajah asliku, aku tidak suka mereka melihatnya." Ucap pria itu.

Lagi-lagi dia harus membuatku terkejut, jadi selama ini tidak ada yang melihat wajah aslinya, sungguh beruntung, aku bisa melihat wajah pria tampan ini. Menghembuskan napas perlahan, aku harus profesional, tapi dia sungguh tampan, okey, stop Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya masih belum menemukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya, terjebak dalam lingkaran setan ini." Ucapnya, ada perasaan sedih yang tengah melandanya.

"Apa kau di paksa?" Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku sudah melakukannya sejak umurku 17 tahun." Ucapnya.

Aku ingin membawanya pulang ke Konoha dan menjadikannya pacar, tapi dia begitu terikat dengan keadaan di sini, dan seperti pantangan ketua adat, penduduk di sini tidak bisa keluar seenaknya. aku baru sadar jika dia sudah melepaskan sanggul menyebalkan itu, rambut hitam style emo, dia cukup keren juga untuk masalah penampilan, tapi kimono yang di pakaiannya tidak juga di ganti, dia jadi terkesan seperti banci tampan yang tengah memakai kimono.

"Lepaskan kimonomu." Perintahku.

"Ha? Maaf yaa, aku tidak melayani seorang gadis." Ucapnya cuek.

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku, apa kau bisa menggunakan yukata saja, kau terlihat aneh dengan wajah pria dan pakaian kimono." Ucapku, dia sungguh membuatku geram dengan ucapan yang terdengar keliru.

"Aku lebih nyaman menggunakan ini." Ucapnya, santai.

"Ya sudah, siapa namamu? Sejak tadi kau belum menyebutkan namamu." Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak suka ada yang mengetahui namaku, apalagi dia orang asing." Ucapnya. Tenang Sakura, jangan sampai kesabaranmu habis cuma gara-gara dia, Koharu Utatane sudah memperingatiku untuk tidak mengganggu.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Ucapku, ini akan sulit jika aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Panggil saja sesukamu." Ucapnya.

Apa dia sengaja membuatku kesulitan? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot membuat panggilan untuknya? berpikir sejenak dan memperhatikannya lagi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menatapnya, panggilan yang sesuai dengannya. Pria rambut emo? Tapi itu terlalu panjang, tampan? Hahahah tidak, dia akan besar kepala, uhm.. apa yaa, rambutnya itu sungguh mengganggu, seperti...seperti... pantat ayam, ayam! Hahahahaha baiklah.

"Okey, tuan ayam." Ucapku, hahahahah kau jenius Sakura, nama itu sangat cocok untuknya, menatap ke arahnya dan tawaku menghilang, aku bisa melihat wajahnya begitu kusut dan dia sepertinya benar-benar marah padaku.

"Aku akan memukulmu sekarang juga jika menggunakan panggilan itu." Ancamnya, nada suara yang singkron dengan tatapannya, dia marah tapi nada suara itu masih terdengar tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memanggilmu apa." Ucapku, kesal menghadapi orang seperti ini.

"Orang-orang sering memanggilku, Mei." Ucapnya.

Errr...~ Mei? Wajah tampan dan tubuh yang terlihat kekar? Hahahahahahh, aku benar-benar terhibur di sini, kenapa dia menggunakan nama yang terdengar imut itu, sungguh tidak sesuai.

"Hahahahaha, baiklah, tuan Mei? Atau nona Mei. Hahahahah." Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa, itu tidak lucu." Ucapnya, dia pun semakin marah dan aku semakin sakit perut untuk menahan tawa.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapku, aku harus tenang.

"Dan kau sendiri apa tidak punya namanya, tidak sopan." Ucapnya, apa? dia ingin ku hajar sekarang juga.

Tenang...

Tenang...

Tarik napas... hembuskan perlahan...

"Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura." Ucapku, berusaha akrab dengan pria yang sangat menyebalkan ini, tatapannya begitu dingin dan dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, dia tidak seperti kebanyakan pria yang sudah ku temui.

Aku mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya, dia hanya menjawab seadanya, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Melirik ke arah arlojiku dan tanpa sadar ini sudah tengah malam, terasa begitu cepat, padahal aku dan dia baru saja berbicara sebentar.

"Sebaiknya aku harus pulang." Ucapku, menyudahi wawancara singkat dengannya.

"Ini sudah sangat larut, di jam segini banyak orang-orang jahat berkeliaran, kau tidak akan selamat pulang." Ucapnya, tapi itu terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan.

"Aku bersama seorang pria ke sini." Ucapku.

"Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Ucapnya, kenapa begitu yakin akan hal ini, mereka hanya minum teh bersama kan dan bercerita.

Aku tidak percaya, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk mendatangi ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempat masuk, menatap malas ke arah Sumashi, dia tertidur pulas di paha mulus seorang wanita, wajahnya memerah, aku rasa dia sudah sangat mabuk, dia bukan minum teh tapi malah minum sake.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Sakura? Sayangnya Sumashi sudah tertidur pulas, kau bisa pulang besok pagi saja, di sini sangat aman." Ucap wanita tadi yang mengantarku, muak, hanya kata itu yang terlintas di pikiranku saat berbicara dengan wanita ini, aku bisa melihat tatapan licik dari sorot matanya itu.

"Tidak, aku belum selesai, aku hanya ingin memastikan Sumashi tidak meninggalkanku sendirian." Bohongku.

"Tenanglah, kau kembali naik saja dan biar kami yang mengurus pria ini." Ucap mereka dan tertawa centil seperti seekor rubah.

Bergegas kembali, pria yang hanya ingin di panggil Mei, masih menunggu, aku sudah tahu dia akan kembali menjatuhkanku dengan kata-kata menusuknya.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala, tidak ada pria yang benar-benar akan selamat setelah mendatangi tempat ini." ucapnya.

Memutar bola mataku, malas, hanya itu, aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya lagi, aku sudah sangat ngantuk dan ingin istirahat.

"Aku lelah, apa tidak ada futon lain yang bisa aku tiduri?" Ucapku.

"Sayang sekali, di sini hanya ada satu dan tidak ada futon lain lagi, tapi ini untuk dua orang." Ucapnya, begitu tenang, kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca mimik wajah topeng itu. "Tidurlah, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu, lagi pula aku hanya tertarik pada pria." Ucapnya, ya aku anggap itu benar, dia hanya tidur dengan para pria.

Sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi, beranjak ke atas futon dan segera berbaring, tuan atau nona Mei itu ikut berbaring di samping dan sejak kapan dia sudah mengganti kimononya dengan yukata khusus pria, aku tidak peduli, saat ini aku ingin tidur melepas rasa lelahku.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan seorang gadis, dia masih terlihat muda, dia tertidur dan memilih membelakangiku, rambut panjangnya terurai tepat di hadapanku dan bisa ku sentuh, mengurungkan niatku, aku benci hal ini, menyentuhnya, ada aroma manis dari tubuhnya, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh seorang gadis? Apa akan terasa lebih menyenangkan dari pada seorang pria? Ini membuatku penasaran. Hmm aku juga lelah, pria tadi sungguh kasar, pantatku jadi terasa sakit, aku hanya pura-pura santai dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan gadis ini, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah olehnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang mulai ku hapal, begitu dingin, bersembunyi di dalam selimut dan meringkuk di sana, aku bisa merasakan tubuh lain di sebelahku, jangan ada teriakkan atau pun terkejut, aku tidak akan lupa jika kemarin pria bernama Mei ini memintaku untuk tidur dari pada harus pulang tengah malam, membuka mata ku perlahan dan menurunkan sedikit selimut hingga batas leherku, sesuai janjianya, dia tidak macam-macam padaku, aku sudah bisa mencapnya sebagai gay sejati, dalam keadaan seperti ini dia tidak tertarik menyentuh seorang gadis, menatapnya lebih lama, saat tidur pun wajah tenangnya tidak juga berubah, dia kenapa sangat bodoh mau menjajahkan tubuhnya? Dengan wajah tampan seperti ini wanita manapun akan langsung jatuh hati padanya, melirik ke arah lain dan aku baru menyadari satu hal, aku memonopoli selimut dan tidak ada sedikit pun selimut menutupi tubuhnya, apa dia tidak merasa dingin atau sudah terbiasa, yukatanya sudah berantakan, aku bisa melihat tubuh bagian atasnya, pamandangan indah di pagi hari, aku tidak begitu suka dengan tubuh berotot tapi tubuhnya yang putih bersih dan terbentuk itu sungguh indah, menutup wajahku dengan selimut, sedikit malu untuk menatapnya lebih lama, bergegas bangun, aku sudah harus mencari Sumashi, jika dia masih belum sadar juga, aku akan menyeretnya pulang.

Bangun perlahan, menyelimuti tubuh pria ini, dia sepertinya kedinginan, bisa di lihat dari bibirnya memucat, dia hanya berusaha sok kuat untuk lebih memberikan selimut itu padaku, dasar pria aneh. Setelah menyelimutinya, mengambil buku catatanku dan bergegas pergi, suasana di bangunan ini menjadi tenang, hanya ada suara mendengkur, menuruni tangga dan aku melihat Sumashi tergeletak di sana, para wanita itu mengerjainya dengan membiarkan dia tidur di teras, dia pria bodoh yang sudah-sudah aku temui.

"Sumashi bangun! Kita akan pulang." Ucapku.

Dia terkejut dan bangun menatapku, "No-nona Sakura? kau baik-baik saja?" mulutnya bau sake dan matanya masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Baiklah kau tidur lagi, aku sudah hapal jalan pulang." Ucapku.

Dia benar-benar tertidur lagi, haa~ ya sudah, aku akan pulang sendiri, aku rasa Tamae akan mengkhawatirkan ku yang tidak pulang sejak kemarin.

Dan benar saja, tiba di rumah raut wajah Tamae sedikit khawatir, dia tahu aku berada di mana dan tanpa sadar Tamae tertidur saat menungguku pulang.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengatakannya jika aku bermalam di sana." Ucapku.

"Aku harap mereka tidak memperlakukan buruk padamu." Ucapnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, untung saja pria itu tidak membiarkanku pulang dan aku bisa aman.

Lagi, aku menemukan orang yang membuatku selalu berpikiran negatif terhadapnya, orang-orang di sini benar-benar unik dan membuatku selalu salah sangka, seperti kata-kata orang, jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari sampulnya, yaa aku sering mendengar ucapan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari ku lalui begitu saja, mulai akrab dengan beberapa orang yang akan tanpa sengaja bertemu denganku, lagi, penduduk di sini cukup ramah, murid-murid Sumashi juga, mereka kadang menemukanku berjalan-jalan, setelah aku bisa pergi sendirian, aku membiarkan Sumashi untuk kembali mengajar, merasa sedikit tidak enak jika dia terus-terusan menjadi pemanduku dan pekerjaannya terganggu.

Pagi hari begitu dingin dan siang hari begitu terik, berhenti sejenak untuk duduk di sebuah kedai yang berhadapan langsung dengan sungai, aku bisa melihat ke bawah sana sampan-sampan yang melintas di air sungai itu.

"Silahkan es serutnya." Ucap seorang wanita tua, dia yang memiliki kedai es serut ini, memesan es kacang merah untuk mendinginkan kepalaku, sejak tadi aku berjalan dan mengamati, begitu panas, sepertinya ini sudah musim panas yaa, untung ada pepohonan yang tumbuh sepanjang sisi sungai, meskipun panas, masih ada hembusan angin sejuk dan sangat pas untuk es kacang merahku.

"Anda yang bernama nona Haruno yaa?" Ucap pemilik kedai kepadaku.

"Iya," Balasku ramah.

"Beberapa orang sering membicarakan anda, katanya ada seorang gadis kota yang datang dari jauh untuk meneliti di sini." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika menjadi pembicaraan mereka, padahal aku sudah berusaha membaur." Ucapku.

"Mungkin karena anda satu-satunya gadis yang tidak menyanggul rambut." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, hal itu sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman, makanya aku tidak menyanggul rambutku." Ucapku.

"Memang agak susah menyesuaikan diri di desa ini." Ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menikmatinya, di sini sungguh desa yang luar biasa." Ucapku.

"Senang bisa mendengar orang luar berpikiran seperti itu tentang desa ini." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Menghabiskan es kacang merahku dan rasa bosanku menghilang dengan di temani bercerita oleh pemilik kedai itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari pun tiba, aku hanya menunggu saat ini untuk bertemu Mei, kali ini aku tidak akan mengajak Sumashi, dia membuatku kesal, aku bisa sendiri dan masih mampu melindungi diriku.

"Datang lagi seperti biasanya, dimana Sumashi?" Ucap wanita itu lagi, kami selalu saja bertemu.

"Aku membiarkannya istirahat untuk mengantarku." Ucapku.

"Oh..~ lumayan untuk gadis seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mei." Ucapku, terlalu malas untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan wanita yang sejak pertemuan pertama membuatku tidak senang padanya.

"Dia di atas, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sedikit sensitif dan marah-marah." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak peduli akan sikapnya, yang terpenting dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat aku bertemunya dan menanyakan lagi beberapa hal, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan menghabiskan sisa waktu untuk bersantai dan tidak perlu kembali lagi ke tempat ini lagi setiap harinya.

"Ini aku." Ucapku setelah mengetuk.

"Masuk saja." Ucap suara dari dalam.

Berjalan masuk, dia tidak sedang menggunakan make up tebal dan memakai yukata pria, tidak biasanya, atau dia sedang tidak melayani seseorang.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja?" Ucapku.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam, tidak ada yang di lakukannya selain duduk diam dan memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka, aku tidak tahu jika di sini ada jendela.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya terdiam dan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, ada apa? lagi-lagi aku menangkap sikap yang berbeda.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." Ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa boleh aku menyentuhmu?" Ucapnya.

HEEEEE...! apa? me-me-menyentuhku, wajahku mulai memerah, kenapa dia sampai berpikiran seperti itu?

"Tidak." Tolakku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang, aku tidak ingin menjawab apapun pertanyaanmu." Ucapnya.

Kenapa? Dia tidak seperti sebelumnya, beberapa hari berlalu dan mau-mau saja menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku pikir kau muak dengan seorang gadis." Ucapku, mengingatkan kembali ucapannya.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin berbicara apapun." Ucapnya. Dia terkesan seperti wanita yang tengah PMS dan tidak mood untuk di ganggu, hey, kau itu seorang pria Mei!

Dia membuatku kesal, tugasku tidak akan selesai jika sumber informasiku seperti ini, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Meng-iya-kan permintaannya, atau mencari pria yang melakukan pekerjaan yang sama seperti dia. Keputusan akhirku, memilih untuk pergi, aku pun tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, berjalan keluar kamar Mei dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Wah, ada seorang gadis di sini, apa kau pelanggan? Ah, jarang-jarang aku merasakan tubuh seorang gadis, mau ikut denganku?" Ucapnya.

"Eh? Apa? tidak." Ucapku, tunggu, dia bukan seorang wanita, lagi-lagi aku tertipu dengan dandanan tebalnya, dia seorang pria.

Menarik paksa tanganku dari genggamannya, dia malah menarikku cepat dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak jauh dari kamar Mei, tidak ada pergerakan yang membuatnya jauh sesenti pun, mendorongku hingga ke futon, menindihku dan berusaha ingin menciumku, menahan sekuat tenaga wajahnya agar tidak mendekat ke arahku, pria sialan! Pria berengsek!

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak.

"Kenapa? Kau pelanggan kan."

"Dasar bodoh, aku bukan pelanggan!" Ucapku kesal.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Paksanya, tubuhnya begitu berat dan membuatku kesulitan untuk bergerak di bawah sana.

Masih menahan wajahnya, pria sialan ini sama sekali tidak ingin menyerah, tiba-tiba wajahnya menjauh, bukan karena dia yang sudah menyerah, tapi seseorang menarik kerah kimononya dan menjauhkannya dari arahku, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kasar lenganku untuk segera keluar.

"Sialan kau Mei!" Teriak pria itu.

Mei? Menatap orang yang menarikku, benar, dia adalah Mei dan sudah berdandan, cepat sekali, sejak kapan dia sudah berpakaian rapi seperti ini, tanganku terasa sakit, dia mencengkramnya, membawaku kembali ke kamarnya dan melemparku begitu saja ke futon.

"Apa kau masih ingin mencari pria lain untuk menjadi sumbermu?" Ucapnya, kenapa? Apa dia marah? tidak, dia masih tenang dan wajahnya sudah terlihat cantik lagi dengan make up tebal itu.

Terdiam, aku tahu dia ingin mengejekku, dia pikir aku akan mencari orang lain untuk menjadi sumberku dari pada harus berbicara dengannya. hasilnya kau malah mendapat masalah seperti tadi, jika Mei tidak segera menariknya, entah apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, aku mengabaikan ucapannya dan malah berterima kasih, dia sudah menolong.

"Apa kau tidak begitu suka di sentuh oleh pria?" Ucapnya. Dia kembali membahas hal yang sudah ingin ku lupakan tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya sedikit trauma dan berusaha untuk menghindar, mereka hanya ingin menyentuh dan setelah apa yang mereka dapatkan mereka pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun, aku selalu menolak dan mereka menjauh, aku sungguh membenci pria semacam itu." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Ucapnya.

Mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, dia sedang tidak terlihat seperti pria, tapi seorang wanita hanya saja suaranya begitu berat. Tunggu, aku merasa ada yang menggelitik di perutku, apa dia sedang berusaha membuat diriku tenang dan beranggapan jika aku hanya akan di sentuh oleh seorang wanita? Aku tertawa tanpa sadar.

"Ini tidak lucu." Ucapnya dan menatap malas ke arahku.

"Maaf, hahaha, aku tidak tahu kau akan melakukan hal ini, tapi tolong, hanya sentuhan yang wajar dan jangan berlebihan." Ucapku.

Dia mengangguk, aku duduk di atas futon dan sedikit merapikan keadaanku yang berantakan, tapi tangan Mei menahannya, dia yang ingin merapikan keadaanku, rambutku sedikit kusut gara-gara pria banci sialan tadi, menundukkan wajahku, jika dia tanpa make up saat ini juga, aku akan segera pingsan, tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan mengambil ikat rambutku dan merapikan rambutku terlebih dahulu, dia duduk di hadapanku, bukannya akan lebih mudah jika aku berbalik.

"Biar aku berbalik." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapnya, jadinya kami saling berhadapan.

Aku kembali tenang, sedikit canggung dan aku merasa jantung berdebar-debar, setiap tangannya mengambil helaian rambutku dan menumpuknya kebelakang, wajahnya akan semakin dekat dengan wajahku, tapi aku tetap menunduk dan tidak ingin mengangkat wajahku, aku bisa merasakan dia sudah mengikatnya dan wajahnya menjauh tapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku lebih suka saat rambutmu terurai." Ucapnya.

 **Blussh..~**

"I-i-tu akan menggangguku." Ucapku, kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal itu, membuatku malu saja.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Ucapnya.

"Eh? Sudah? Hanya segitu saja?" Ucapku, sedikit bingung.

"Hn, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu bukan melakukan hal macam-macam padamu." Ucapnya, dia mendorong pelan jidatku dengan telunjuknya.

Wajahku sudah memerah, aku salah paham akan ucapannya tadi, bodoh! bodoh! Jangan sampai dia berpikiran aku orang yang mesum, itu karena ucapannya sangat ambigu.

Kembali fokus, aku mulai bertanya beberapa hal lagi padanya, dia mulai berbicara, aku sibuk untuk menulis, sedikit menyadari jika tatapannya itu terus mengarah ke arah ku, tapi aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan menganggap dia sedang tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin bermalam lagi dan pulang lebih awal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan gerbang." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan selama tidak mengganggumu." Ucapku.

Dia mengantarku, berjalan keluar dan cukup jauh, beberapa tempat mulai ramai, pria-pria yang terlihat mabuk dan terus menggoda para wanita di sana.

"Hey, Mei, lama sekali tak melihatmu, kau selalu saja berada di dalam bangunan rumah." Ucap seorang pria, wajahnya sudah memerah, aku rasa dia pun sudah mabuk, dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak.

"Hanya keluar untuk mengantar teman." Ucap Mei, dia berubah total, menjadi wanita centil yang memuakkan.

"Wah, temanmu sangat cantik apa bolehku-"

 **Plaakkk...**

Tangan pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa menggapai lenganku, Mei seperti tidak membiarkannya untuk menyentuhku dan menepis kasar tangan pria itu, apa ini? apa dia tengah menolongku atau berusaha untuk memberi perhatian.

"Tolong jangan mengganggunya, dia di bawah pengawasan ketua adat." Ucap Mei, tapi itu semacam teguran keras.

"Eh? A-apa? maaf yaa nona, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tolong jangan lapor pada ketua adat, sudah dulu yaa aku ingin segera pergi." Pria itu seperti merasa ketakutan hanya mendengar nama ketua adat, pria tua itu sungguh berpengaruh hanya dengan menyebutkan gelarnya saja, seluruh penduduk jadi pada patuh.

Mei sudah berbaik hati padaku, dua kali dia menolongku dan mengantarku pulang, aku jadi merasa aman jika bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu tidak akan terus tetap, tinggal 5 hari lagi, selama itu aku terus mencari informasi tentang anak kecil yang sudah 17 tahun yang lalu pernah nyasar di desa ini dan mungkin saja dia di angkat menjadi penduduk asli, namun, semua tidak pernah mendengar hal itu, aku berpikir jika anak itu tidak selamat dan sudah meninggal bersama para pelayan pribadi dan pilotnya, sungguh tragis, aku jadi merasa tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan ibu direktur. Setelah pulang nanti, aku akan katakan sejujur-jujurnya dengan informasi yang sudah ku dapat.

Sementara itu, aku harus terus mewaspadai sumber informasiku yang semakin hari, semakin aneh, ada apa dengan pria menyebalkan ini, meminta boleh menyentuh, karena aku pikir sentuhan yang biasa saja dan tidak aneh, aku membiarkannya. Dari genggaman tangan dan tiba-tiba mencium punggung tanganku dan membuatku kaget, spontan tanganku bergerak dan menamparnya keras, dia menatapku kesal dan mencubit pipiku keras-keras sebagai balasan tamparan itu, akhirnya pipi kami sama-sama berbekas merah, kecuali Mei, berbentuk seperti tangan, hahahaha, sedikit lucu, aku malah tertawa setelah insiden itu, tapi dia sungguh berani menempelkan bibirnya pada punggung tanganku. Berikutnya.

"Kaki."

"Apa?"

"Hn, aku ingin menyentuh kakimu." Ucap Mei.

"Eh? Kenapa harus kaki?" Ucapku, bingung.

Tidak ada ucapan dari Mei, dia malah menarik satu kaki kiriku dan membuatku harus terbaring di futon, kakiku di tempatkan di bahunya dan aku harus menutup bagian bawahku yang sedikit terbuka karena kakiku di angkat dan berada pada atas bahunya.

"Ka-ka-kau sungguh aneh." Ucapku, aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan wajahku sekarang, sentuhannya sudah mulai sedikit ekstrim, aku berusaha bangkit meskipun kakiku masih belum di turunkan.

Sebuah jilatan tepat di betisku.

Kyaaaaaa...!

 **Bughhtt..**

Aku rasa itu hanya refleks kakiku yang berada di atas bahunya langsung menendang wajahnya, Mei meringkuk di lantai dan memegang wajahnya, aku rasa itu akan berbekas, bukan berbekas, hidungnya berdarah, itu tendangan yang cukup kuat sepertinya, sedikit panik, aku buru-buru mengambil sesuatu dan bersyukur ada kapas yang bisa di gunakan untuk menutup lubang hidungnya, hanya satu yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Maaf." Ucapku, duduk bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepalaku, setunduk-tunduknya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat kasar, Apa kau tidak melihat siapa yang sudah kau tendang." Protes Mei.

"Aku minta maaf, lagi pula kenapa kau harus menjilatnya." Aku tidak akan kalah dan memprotes balik.

"Tidak sengaja." Ucapnya dan malah mengalihkan tatapannya itu.

"Sentuhanmu semakin hari semakin berani, aku akan menghajarmu jika kau melakukan hal aneh lagi." Ucapku, sedikit kesal, ini semacam kesempatan untuknya.

"Jijik." Ucapnya, kenapa tiba-tiba mengucapkan 'jijik'?

"Jijik?"

"Ah, sejak menyentuhmu aku berusaha untuk tidak merasa jijik."

"Apa! kau pikir aku sampah atau sesuatu yang aneh sampai kau harus merasa jijik padaku." Protesku, dia seperti memandang rendah padaku.

"Bukan seperti itu, sejak dulu, aku sangat benci di sentuh wanita, jika mereka berani menyentuhku, aku langsung memukul mereka, tidak pandang jika mereka adalah wanita, setiap mereka menyentuhku, aku merasakan jijik dan ada perasaan tidak enak yang membuatku tidak nyaman." Ucapnya, dia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak menatapku, apa dia sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa jijik itu dengan mencoba menyentuhku? Pantas saja dia jauh lebih senang di sentuh pria.

Perlahan tangan kananku menggapai pipinya dan menyentuh lembut permukaan kulitnya, wajahnya terangkat dan menatapku, dia seorang pria tapi sangat terawat di sini, tatapannya melebar dan dia seperti ingin menepis tanganku tapi di tahannya, aku bisa merasakan dia sedikit menolak dengan tubuhnya yang mundur perlahan.

"Kau harus lebih rileks." Ucapku dan tersenyum di hadapannya, berusaha membuatnya tenang, dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu." Ucapku, menjauhkan tanganku untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman, aku jadi tidak tega membuatnya seperti takut, dia berani menyentuhku, tapi dia tidak berani di sentuh, pria aneh.

"Hn?"

"Sekitar 17 tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah pesawat yang jatuh di sekitar gunung di area sini, apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" Ucapku, aku semakin pasrah untuk mencari informasi itu.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu di sini." Ucapnya.

Menghela napas. "Ini membuatku pusing, seluruh penduduk sudah ku tanya dan mereka tidak tahu sama sekali, aneh, apa informasi tentang anak itu hanya sebuah bualan semata atau dia memang tidak selamat." Ucapku.

"Kau sedang mencari seseorang di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, selain meliput area sini, aku harus mencari seseorang, tapi sepertinya dia memang tidak ada di sini atau mungkin dia sudah mati saat pesawatnya jatuh." Ucapku.

"Di sini cukup sulit untuk mencari hal semacam itu, terdapat banyak perbukitan dan hutan yang lebat, belum lagi hewan liar yang berdiam diri di sana." Jelasnya.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu, aku merasa usahaku untuk mencari di sini sia-sia saja." Ucapku, merebah diri atas futon, punggungku sedikit pegal.

"Menginaplah di sini." Ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang setelah ini, lagi pula ini belum tengah malam." Ucapku.

Melirik ke arahnya dan tatapan kami bertemu, sial, kenapa dia begitu tampan dari sudut manapun meskipun kapas itu masih tertancap di lubang hidungnya.

"Wajahmu memerah." Ucapnya.

"Ja-jangan di lihat!" Ucapku, malu dan segera menutup wajahku dengan selimut, detak jantungku jadi tidak normal, rasanya sungguh sulit melihat pria itu, apa aku boleh membawanya pulang saja. "Ikutlah denganku ke Konoha." Ucapku tiba-tiba, membuka selimut yang menutup wajahku hanya sebatas hidungku, aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang masih merona.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya, dia menatapku begitu tenang.

"Entalah, aku hanya ingin membawamu keluar dari area ini." Ucapku, tidak berani menatapnya, sejujurnya aku sedikit tertarik padanya, jika ku bawa dia ke Konoha, seluruh teman kantorku akan iri jika memiliki pasangan yang sangat tampan.

"Koharu Utatane tidak akan membiarkannya." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memintanya." Ucapku.

"Apa untungnya kau membawaku ke kotamu?" Ucapannya sedikit membuatku berpikir keras, alasan untuk membawanya keluar dari Kawa ni kuni, yaa selain dia tampan, dia juga, uhm...tampan, hanya itu saja, dia kadang menatap cuek padaku dan selalu seenaknya, alasan apa yang bagus untuk membawanya pergi.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana kalau aku membelimu." Ucapku, kembali wajahku merona, ah...! bodoh! bodoh! ini semacam akulah pria hidung belang yang tengah membeli seorang gadis perawan, tapi dia bukan seorang gadis. Haa..~ memalukkan. "Lu-lupakan." Ucapku, bergegas bangun dan pulang, aku tidak perlu jawabannya, itu sungguh membuatku malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari berlalu, apa yang ku lakukan? Tidak ada, aku mengurung diri di rumah penginapanku, Tamae sedang keluar untuk berbelanja, biasanya aku akan bersemangat dan memintanya untuk mengajakku, tapi, gara-gara kejadian kemarin.

 **Blusshh...**

Aku merasa sungguh menjadi gadis yang bodoh, meminta seorang pria untuk ku ajak pergi dan menariknya dari kehidupan malam, tapi aku sangat ingin mengubah takdirnya, dia masih bisa di perbaiki, lagi pula dia tidak bodoh, dia pria yang cukup pintar dan dengan mudah memahami pertanyaan yang aku ajukan.

Sumashi sempat datang ke rumah untuk sekedar menengokku, aku sudah katakan tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini dan memilih untuk berbaring di teras berbahan kayu yang dingin, ada taman kecil di sisi bangunan rumah penginapan ini, terlalu luas dan besar untukku seorang diri, ini adalah rumah pribadi milik Tamae, aku baru tahu setelah bertanya padanya.

Melirik ke arah buku catatanku, terlalu malas untuk bangun dan aku hanya merangkak, sekedar membuka dan melihat apa yang sudah ku kerjakan, membaca perlahan dan merasa ini sudah cukup, aku tidak perlu kembali lagi ke tempat itu, membaringkan kepalaku, berharap waktu cepat berlalu dan aku ingin segera pulang, mencoba melupakan pria yang bernama imut itu, Mei. Aku penasaran dengan nama asli pria ini, membalikkan badanku dan terlentang, mengangkat tanganku ke atas seperti tengah ingin menggapai langit-langit, terlintas bayangan saat dia mencium punggung tanganku dan tatapannya terlihat begitu menikmatinya, haa...~ lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang, sayangnya aku harus berusaha melupakannya, dia penduduk Kawa ni kuni dan tidak akan mudah membawanya keluar dari desa ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Melewatkan hari-hariku begitu saja, besok aku sudah harus kembali, saat siang tadi aku sudah pamit pada beberapa orang yang sering menyapaku di jalanan, murid-murid Sumashi juga, mereka sampai bersedih seperti tidak ingin aku pergi, sedikit lucu, kadang aku sering datang pada mereka dan menceritakan bagaimana kota itu, jadi terkesan seperti aku tengah mendongeng pada mereka, mereka sangat suka ketika aku bercerita. Mendatangi kediaman ketua adat dan menyampaikan salam perpisahan, kami bahkan sempat berfoto bersama, untuk mengabadikan hal ini, tidak lupa aku harus bertemu Koharu Utatane juga, tapi di saat siang hari, aku tidak mendatanginya saat malam, dengan begitu aku tidak bertemu dengan Mei, saat siang hari dia akan tertidur atau mengurung diri di kamarnya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan Koharu Utatane memberiku sebuah kenang-kenangan salah satu kiseru miliknya yang tidak pernah di pakai dan terbungkus rapi dalam kotak kaca. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dan tidak bisa memberinya apa-apa, dia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku perlahan jika tidak keberatan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan apa-apa, memintanya untuk berfoto dan dia dengan sehati menyetujuinya.

Aku tidak akan melupakan keramahan warga desa ini, malam sudah larut dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur, memikirkan jika besok aku harus menempuh perjalanan jauh lagi.

 **Tok tok tok**

Ini sudah tengah malam dan ada suara ketukan dari luar, melirik arlojiku dan sudah jam 12 malam.

 **Tok tok tok**

Kembali pintu itu di ketuk, aku yang belum bisa tertidur memilih untuk membukkan pintu, kamar Tamae cukup jauh dari pintu masuk, aku pun tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, seharian dia akan melayaniku dan membiarkannya untuk istirahat, aneh juga jika ada datang malam-malam seperti ini.

Hening, dari arah luar tidak ada lagi ketukan, membuka pintu perlahan dan membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Ucapku, Mei, dia datang ke rumah penginapanku, keluar areanya tanpa menggunakan make up tebal dan kimono indahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan." Ucapku, aku sudah berusaha menghindar dan dia malah berani ke sini.

"Sebentar saja." Ucapnya.

Mengutuk diriku yang cepat luluh hanya dari ucapannya, ini sudah sangat malam, membiarkannya masuk dan mengunci pintu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu Tamae yang beristirahat dan membawanya ke kamarku, tatapannya tidak melepas untuk sekedar memandangiku, tersadar jika saat ini aku tengah memakai piama tidur dan bukan kimono. Mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kau membenciku?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu." Ucapku.

"Kau menghindar." Ucapnya.

"A-aku hanya, kau salah paham, aku sudah menyelesaikan catatan artikelku makanya aku tidak ke sana lagi." Ucapku.

Apa-apaan ini, dia seperti seorang polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi seorang penjahat, aku bukan penjahat dan semua yang ku lakukan wajar, hanya dia saja yang berpikiran terlalu jauh.

"Kau tadi datang ke ruangan Koharu Utatane dan tidak datang ke kamarku." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu." Bohongku.

"Apa kau tidak jadi melakukan apa sudah kau katakan padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Apa?" Ucapku, aku masih belum menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Membawaku pergi." Ucapnya, dia terlihat serius dengan tatapannya itu.

"Sudah ku katakan, lupakan saja, aku hanya bercanda saat itu." Ucapku, kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak? Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Uhm, baiklah, aku akan segera pulang." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu!" Ucapku dan malah menarik tangannya untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mata kelam itu menatap ke arahku. "Me-menginaplah di sini, untuk terakhir kalinya, kau sering menolongku, lagi pula ini sudah sangat malam, sebaiknya kau tidak pergi." Ucapku, mengalihkan tatapanku, mungkin wajahku sudah sangat memerah tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Permintaan terakhir." Ucapnya. Mengangkat wajahku dan melihatnya. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu untuk terakhir kalinya." Ucapnya.

Hanya ada anggukan malu dariku, aku tidak tahu sentuhan apa lagi yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku jauh lebih dulu bergerak, sedikit membuang diri ke arahnya dan memeluk pria itu erat, serasa aku tidak ingin melepaskannya, dia membalas pelukkanku dan aku bisa merasakan bibirnya mencium bagian sisi leherku yang sangat mudah di jangkau saat pelukkan itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapku, jantungku kembali berdegup kencang.

"Hn?"

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, itu adalah alasan kenapa aku ingin membawamu keluar dari desa ini." Ucapku, semakin malu dengan ucapanku sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkannya, ini sungguh berat, ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu dan kau tidak bisa memilikinya, pantangan desa ini sungguh konyol, aku tidak ingin dia berakhir di kota dan usahaku akan sia-sia membawanya pergi.

Melonggarkan pelukkan kami, menarik wajahku dan kini menatapnya, wajahnya merona dan tatapan sayupnya membuatku jadi lupa diri, menyambar bibirnya dengan bibirku, aku sudah seperti gadis nakal yang tidak peduli dengan kelakuan vulgarku, ciuman menuntut yang ku inginkan darinya, kedua lenganku melingkar manis pada lehernya dan tangannya berada punggungku, pada akhirnya aku seperti tengah duduk di atas pangkuannya merapatkan tubuh kami masing-masing. Menjauhkan bibir kami sejenak, napas kami sama-sama memburu dan ada sedikit saliva menetes di sudah bibirnya, kembali menciumnya lagi dan lagi, hingga Mei memintaku untuk berhenti, dia butuh bernapas, dia membuatku gila.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Pintanya.

Sedikit membantunya dengan membuka piama dan braku, aku masih berada di pangkuannya, mengambil ikat rambutku yang kadang ku simpan pada pergelanganku.

"Jangan, kau tidak perlu mengikatnya." Ucapnya.

Mengurungkan niatku dan membuat rambutku tergerai begitu saja, tubuhku sedikit berkeringat, ini sungguh kegiatan yang sangat panas, dia menatapku, aku jadi sangat malu, bagian atasku sudah tidak ada yang menutupi, spontan tanganku bergerak dan menutup kedua payudarahku. Dia sempat tersenyum, membaringkanku perlahan ke atas futon, menarik pelan kedua tanganku dan menyimpannya ke samping, menarik diri sejenak untuk membuka Yukatanya, tubuhnya begitu bagus dengan beberapa otot perut di sana, aku semakin terpesona padanya, setelah membuang yukatanya ke samping aku pun tidak tinggal diam dan menurunkan celanaku, Mei menarik selimut, membawa tubuhnya tempat di atasku dan menutupi kami dengan selimut, sedikit panas, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan dengan menutup tubuh kami dengan selimut? Tubuhnya merapat dan aku bisa merasakan apapun dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa melihat tubuh telanjang seorang gadis." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya sepintas, pria yang unik. Tangannya bergerak mulai meremas, aku harus menutup mulut untuk tidak boleh mendesah keras, Tamae bisa saja bangun tiba-tiba, bibirnya mengecup perlahan dari kening ke mata, ke pipi, bibir sejenak, lanjut ke dagu leher di atas dada dan berakhir pada belahan dada, suasana yang begitu hening, aku sampai bisa mendengar suara kecupan itu dan merasakan geli di sana, kecupan perlahan-lahan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dan merasakan ada yang keluar di bawah sana.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya, dia berhenti, mungkin dia merasakan tubuhku mengejang tadi. Aku sudah tidak kuat, ini untuk pertama kalinya ada yang melakukan hal ini padaku.

"A-aku sudah klimaks." Ucapku malu dan mengatur napasku.

"Aku tidak tahu jika seorang gadis akan secepat ini." Ucapnya, tapi aku rasa itu sebuah ejekan.

Kami saling bertatapan cukup lama, dia menjadi canggung untuk memulainya kembali, di bawah sana aku merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit menegang dan menyentuh perutku.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya, dia hanya menindihku dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, ini sungguh menggantung, aku ingin merasakan lebih dan dia sudah tidak bisa melanjutkannya, menyebalkan, apa aku harus turun tangan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman.

"Maaf." Ucapnya.

"Aku yang minta maaf karena lebih dulu menyerangmu." Ucapku, sedikit bersalah, aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan seks dengan seorang wanita, aku terlalu memaksanya.

"Beri aku kesempatan." Ucapnya. Mengangkat wajahnya dan beranjak dari atas aku, selimut itu sudah lepas dari tubuhnya saat dia duduk. Wajahku merona saat melihat sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya, itu menegang dan ada cairan putih yang sedikit menetes. Malu, aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku, itu alat kelamin milik pria kan? Aku sudah tahu, hanya saja ini untuk pertama kali melihatnya secara langsung. "Bangun." Ucapnya. Aku mengikuti perintahnya, "Berbalik." Ucapnya lagi.

"Eh?" berbalik?" Ucapku, tidak mengerti.

"Ya, berbalik saja." Perintahnya.

Kembali mengikuti ucapannya, duduk membelakanginya. Detik berlalu dan hanya membuatku terkejut, dia mendorongku membuatku tidur tengkurap, mencoba untuk bangun dan sangat terlambat, tubuhnya berada di atasku. Apa yang coba dia lakukan? dadanya terus menempel pada punggungnya, menoleh ke sisi kiri agar aku bisa bernapas, merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan menerobos bokongku.

"Tu-tunggu, Mei! Kau tidak akan melakukannya di sana kan!" Ucapku, panik, kenapa dia mau memasukkannya di sana? aku bukan seorang pria.

"Tahanlah sedikit." Ucapnya.

Ingin teriak ketika benda panjang itu masuk, tangan Mei segera menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, sakit, ini sungguh sakit, apa dia sudah gila dan beranggapan aku pria, tidak ada pergerakan setelah benda itu masuk, aku menarik napas dan berusaha tenang, Mei menoleh ke arah wajahku dan mencoba mencium bibirku perlahan, aku rasa hanya untuk membuatku rileks, ciumannya terlepas.

"Maaf." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan." Ucapku, nada suaraku serak, akibat teriak yang tertahan tadi.

"Mungkin dengan begini aku tidak perlu khawatir akan merenggut keperawananmu, lagi pula aku masih tidak bisa melakukan seks yang sesuai untuk wanita." Ucapnya, dia merasa malu dengan apa yang tengah di ucapkannya. Aku melirik ke belakang meskipun tidak bisa melihat, aku masih merasakan miliknya masih di dalam sana. sangat sakit, aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa. "Aku akan bergerak perlahan, mau kah kau menyebut namaku?" Lanjutnya.

"Mei?" Ucapku.

"Bukan, nama asli ku." Ucapnya, mencium bibirku sepintas dan membisikkan nama aslinya padaku. "Panggil namaku, Sasuke." Bisiknya.

Seakan sebuah ingat yang kembali terekam tentang pembicaraanku dengan ibu direktur terpampang di depan mataku.

" _Aku mohon, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."_

" _Sudah 17 tahun yang lalu dia menghilang."_

" _Dia anakku yang paling berharga, aku ingin kau mencarinya."_

" _Dia seorang anak laki-laki, aku rasa pesawatnya benar-benar jatuh di sana."_

" _Nama anak kecil itu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

" _Uchiha Sasuke"_

"Apa!"

Refleks aku segera bangkit dengan dorongan dari kedua tanganku di lantai, membuat belakang kepalaku terbentur dengan kepala Sasuke, penyatuan kami lepas, dia meringkuk di lantai sambil memegang jidatnya begitu juga denganku yang merasakan sakit pada belakang kepalaku.

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan!" Protesnya, wajahnya marah dan memerah.

Kembali aku harus menatap barang miliknya, segera mengambil yukatanya dan melempar ke arahnya untuk menutup benda miliknya itu.

"Maaf, tapi namamu Sasuke?" Ucapku, menarik selimut dan menutup seluruh tubuhku yang tengah telanjang.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Ucapnya, dia masih terlihat kesal, aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya tadi, tapi keadaan ini jauh lebih penting.

"Apa margamu." Tanyaku.

"Ha? Apa pedulimu dengan margaku." Ucapnya, tatapanya menjadi cuek seperti biasanya.

"Sangat penting." Ucapku.

"Uchiha, margaku Uchiha."

"Apa kau bohong?" Ucapku, hanya untuk memastikan.

"Tidak, itu adalah nama asliku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Demi apa! selama ini orang yang ku cari-cari berada di sekitarku, aku sangat bodoh untuk tidak menyadari hal ini, sangat senang aku begitu senang mendengar ucapannya tadi, tapi salahnya juga tidak menggunakan nama asli dan malah menggunakan dalam seorang gadis yang imut, Mei.

Melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, aku tidak peduli sampai dia terbaring gara-gara aksiku.

"Ada apa? kau membuatku terkejut." Ucapnya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku ke Konoha." Ucapku. Masih berada di atasnya dan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda lagi?" Ucapnya, hehehe, dia masih mengingat ucapanku yang tadi.

"Tidak, kali ini kau harus benar-benar ikut denganku, kau bukan warga asli di sini, kau adalah warga Konoha dan kau adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari." Ucapku heboh. Hal ini membuatku sangat bersemangat.

"Hentikan, aku tidak ingin kau berbicara seperti itu lagi." Ucapnya.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, ini benar-benar terjadi, aku harus mendatangi ketua adat dan membicarakan hal ini, aku juga ingin Koharu Utatane ikut berada di sana agar aku bisa menjelaskan satu kali." Ucapku.

"Mereka akan menganggapmu bohong." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu, apa kau tidak ingat dengan kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu?" Ucapku, beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke dan duduk, menarik selimut untuk kembali menutup tubuhku.

"Hn." dia hanya bergumam, bangun dan duduk di hadapanku. Jelas saja selama ini dia pun tidak tahu, sepertinya Sasuke mengalami hilang ingatan saat kecelakaan itu.

"Tenang saja, ingatan itu akan segera pulih jika kau kembali ke Konoha." Ucapku. Dia hanya terdiam, ya aku tahu, ini seperti sebuah serangan dadakan, tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak di ingatnya, aku akan berusaha agar dia bisa ku bawa pergi, aku merasa sangat senang bisa mengabulkan permintaan Ibu direktur. "Sudah, besok kita akan membicarakan hal ini pada mereka, sebaiknya kita segera tidur, aku sedikit lelah." Ucapku.

"Hn? Apa katamu? Tidur? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya menunduk tapi aku bisa melihat jelas sebuah seringai di sana, ada apa dengannya? "Aku tidak bisa menerima yang tadi." Ucapnya.

Mendorongku seperti awal tadi dan tidak ada lagi ancang-ancang, memasukkan barang miliknya di bokongku dan itu sangat sakit! dia menjadi kejam dari pada tadi. merapatkan tubuhnya ke atas punggungnya, bergerak perlahan, satu tangannya berada di atas bahuku dan satu tangannya lagi menutup mulutku rapat-rapat agar tidak mendesah keras.

Hari ini aku sedikit sial membuatnya marah karena sudah menabrakkan kepala kami tadi, setelah dia menuntaskan apa yang dia ingin keluarkan, aku akhirnya bisa bernapas lega dan dia berbaring di sampingku, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berbalik dan memilih tidur seperti itu, posisi saat dia atasku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa balas dendam, selama ini pria-pria berengsek itu membuatku kesakitan." Ucapnya.

Si-sial! Dia sengaja melakukannya untuk melimpahkan balas dendamnya kepadaku, mengumpulkan sedikit sisa-sisa kekuatan dan mengubah posisi tidurku berbalik ke arahnya, menendang kuat-kuat pinggang pria sialan ini, dia bergeser cukup jauh dan malah tertawa.

"Akan ku bunuh kau!" Umpatku kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi hari yang mulai akan ku tinggalkan, sebentar lagi, membuka mataku, dan tidak menemukan Sasuke di sebelahku, aku masih tidak memakai pakaian dan dia sengaja menyelimutiku, dia mungkin pulang sebelum matahari terbit agar tidak ada yang melihat wajah aslinya. Menggerakkan sedikit tubuhku dan di bawah sana masih sakit, jahat! Dia sungguh jahat padaku! sebentar aku harus duduk bersimpuh dan menahan rasa sakit ini, tapi, kegiatan semalam sedikit membuatku malu.

Menyelesaikan sarapan, kegiatan pagiku dengan menahan sakit itu, meminta tolong pada Tamae untuk menemaniku kembali ke kediaman ketua adat, aku harus membicarakan hal ini sebelum pergi, aku tidak ingin membawa kabur Sasuke.

Menunda kepulanganku beberapa jam, masih menunggu Koharu Utatane untuk di bawa ke kediaman ketua adat, di aula ini tidak hanya ada aku dan ketua adat, aku meminta Sumashi dan Tamae untuk ikut, beberapa orang yang penasaran juga ikut mendatangi kediaman ketua adat, sedikit menunggu lama, merasa agak lancang meminta Koharu Utatane untuk keluar dari areanya, dia datang bersama tiga wanita miliknya dan salahnya satunya adalah Sasuke, aku sudah mulai hapal wajahnya meskipun menggunakan make up tebal.

"Pertama-tama, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua, terutama Koharu Utatane, aku sungguh tidak ingin mengusik orang-orangmu nyonya" Ucapku sopan.

"Silahkan katakan apa yang kau ingin lakukan sebelum pergi." Ucap ketua adat.

Aku mulai menceritakan kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu, semua terdiam dan mendengarku dengan seksama, aku sempat melirik ke arah Koharu Utatane yang raut wajahnya agak berubah, ketua adat masih tenang dan tetap mendengarku.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin meminta ijin, membawa pulang Mei, maksudku Uchiha Sasuke untuk kembali ke kota asalnya." Ucapku.

Beberapa orang tengah berbisik, beberapa dari mereka tidak percaya akan ucapanku. Ini sungguh tidak bisa aku kendalikan, mereka seakan menuduhkan membuat cerita bohong.

"Sayangnya, kau harus punya bukti untuk hal itu." Ucap ketua adat. Sedangkan Koharu Utatane tetap tenang dan tidak berkomentar.

"Aku tidak punya bukti apa-apa, tapi-" Ucapku, menyalakan ponselku yang sudah sengaja ku non-aktifkan selama berada di sini, membuka salah satu pesan terkirim yang ku simpan. "-Aku hanya punya foto saat anak kecil itu masih berumur 10 tahun." Lanjutku, memperlihatkannya pada ketua adat.

"Uhm... tapi ini sangat berbeda dengan wajah asli Mei." Ucap ketua, membandingkan dengan wajah Sasuke yang sedang memakai make up.

"Tunggu, jika make upnya di hapu-"

"-Biar aku yang lihat." Ucap Koharu Utatane, dia memotong ucapanku.

Ketua adat memberikan ponselku kepada Koharu Utatane, dia melihatnya dan terlihat menghela napas.

"Ini benar adalah Mei yang saat berumur 10 tahun." Ucapnya.

Semua orang yang ada di aula cukup terkejut.

"Maaf tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu ketua, dulu saat Mei di temukan di hutan, aku yang membawanya dan merawat luka-lukanya hingga sembuh, dia mengalami hilang ingatan dan sampai sekarang dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirinya, aku menyembunyikannya selama ini, mendapat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan nama aslinya, tapi aku memintanya untuk menggunakan 'Mei' sebagai nama panggilannya. Aku tidak menyangka jika nantinya ada yang mencarinya." Jelas Koharu Utatane pada semuanya. "Tapi, tetap, semua keputusan ada di tangan ketua adat, kau tidak bisa membawa Mei begitu saja, nona Haruno." Tambahnya.

"Aku mohon, di sana seseorang sudah menunggunya dengan begitu khawatir sampai terus mencarinya hingga sekarang." Ucapku.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memutuskan hal ini." Ucap ketua adat.

Ruangan mencari tenang, hanya ketua adat dan Koharu Utatane tengah berbicara, sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia masih tetap tenang.

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap ketua adat, aku sudah menunggu keputusannya.

"Pantangan di desa ini hanya berlaku pada penduduk asli, meskipun Mei sudah sangat lama mendiami desa ini, dia... dia tetap bukan penduduk asli dan kau boleh membawanya kembali nona Haruno." Ucap ketua adat dan tersenyum padaku.

Rasanya begitu terharu, warga-warga yang bersamaku bersorak gembira, mereka sepertinya mendukungku juga. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada ketua adat, Koharu Utatane, Tamae, Sumashi, dan semuanya yang berada di aula ini, melirik kembali ke arah Sasuke ada sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, aku berhasil untuk membawanya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Menunda kepulanganku hingga sore hari, Mei, bukan, tapi Sasuke, dia pamit pada seluruh wanita yang ada di tempatnya, beberapa orang yang sudah menyebarkan berita ini mendatangi Mei, terutama para pelanggannya, mereka memberikan Mei sebuah kenang-kenangan, kimono yang indah dan beberapa hiasan cantik untuknya. Aku hanya tertawa karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai benda milik perempuan itu. Mereka begitu terharu saat tahu Sasuke akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

Koharu Utatane melarang Sasuke untuk membersihkan wajahnya hingga dia keluar dari desa ini, Sasuke akan terus berdandan seperti seorang wanita dengan kimono yang dia gunakannya. Aku kembali menggunakan pakaianku dan tidak ada kimono lagi.

Pamit pada Tamae dan lainnya, meminta mereka untuk berbaris rapi dan untuk kenang-kenangan terakhir kalinya, meminta mereka semua untuk berfoto bersama. Sumashi akan mengantarku lagi ke tempat bus berhenti.

"Jika kau punya waktu luang lagi datanglah kemari." Ucap Sumashi.

"Iya, semoga aku bisa berkunjung lagi." Ucapku.

Gerobak petani itu berhenti dan tidak menunggu lama sebuah bus berhenti, Sasuke membantuku membawa naik barang-barangku, jadinya aku harus membawa barang tambahan, tapi isinya hanya barang hadiah warga untuk Sasuke, bus mulai berjalan, melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Saat bus ini berhenti, aku akan membelikanmu pakaian yang sesuai." Ucapku.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka jika akhirnya kau akan keluar dari desa ini." Ucapku.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini jadinya." Ucapnya.

Kembali melakukan perjalanan yang jauh, bersyukur bus itu berhenti di dekat pasar, selain mengambil penumpang, aku bisa membantu Sasuke untuk membersihkan make up tebal di wajahnya, membelikan setelan celana kain panjang dan baju kaos untuk di gunakannya. Kimononya sudah ku lipat rapi dan menyimpannya di koperku yang masih muat.

Aaah...~ jauh lebih indah saat menatapnya menjadi seorang pria dari pada seorang wanita penggoda.

"Ada apa?" Dia sadar jika aku terus menatapnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, ayo cepat kembali ke bus." Ucapku, mendorongnya pelan.

Seperti yang sudah ku lalui saat pergi, kami sudah tiba di stasiun dan perjalanan dari stasiun berakhir, pria yang mengantarku kembali menjemput, dia bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ku lakukan, kami tiba saat jam 2 pagi, kereta ternyata masih beroperasi di jam segitu.

"Aku rasa nyonya Mikoto akan sangat senang dengan hal ini, hanya nona Haruno yang bisa menemukannya." Ucap pria itu.

"Aku hampir putus asa di saat terakhir." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?" Ucap pria itu.

Aku terdiam, mana mungkin aku mengatakannya gara-gara kegiatan panas kami dan berakhir aku tahu nama aslinya.

"Itu karena-" segera membekap mulut Sasuke, sial! Dia mau menceritakannya.

"Ah ada apa?" Ucap pria itu bingung.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, tertawa garing, berbisik pada Sasuke untuk tidak menceritakan hal memalukkan itu, dia mengangguk dan terdiam.

"Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dan dia menyembutkan namanya." Bohongku.

"Dia sungguh mirip dengan Nyonya Mikoto." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Sayangnya dia hilang ingatan." Ucapku.

"Hoo, mungkin jika sudah tiba ingatannya bisa di pulihkan, ya sebaiknya aku mengantar kalian ke hotel, penerbangan jam 10 pagi, kalian bisa beristirahat." Jelasnya.

Sasuke terfokus pada pemandangan kota, dia mungkin baru saja melihatnya, di Kawa ni kuni hanya gunung pemandangan yang paling tinggi, kembali ke hotel awal saat aku tiba di Getsugakure, pria itu sudah memesan dua kamar yang bersebelahan.

 **.**

 **.**

Merebah diri di kasur saat sudah tiba di kamarku, nyaman, kehidupan kotaku sudah kembali, listrik, barang-barang elektronik, kasur yang empuk dan signal ponsel, bergegas bangun dan mengambil ponsel milikku di tas ransel, melirik ke arah signal jaringan yang full, segera mencari nomer Ino, dia adalah orang terpikirkan pertama olehku, memilih untuk video call, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya kembali, berharap di jam segini Ino masih bangun atau sekedar tengah mengerjakan tugas deadlinenya.

 _"Sakura...!_ " Teriak Ino saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga." Ucapku, duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatap layar ponselku.

 _"Coba ku lihat. Apa kau semakin kurus?"_ Ucap Ino.

"Hahaha, tidak Ino, aku sudah makan teratur cuma di sana akan sangat jarang daging di hidangkan." Ucapku.

 _"Setelah kau pulang aku akan mentraktirmu makan daging sepuasnya."_ Ucap Ino dan membuatku terkekeh.

"Tunggulah, penerbanganku sebentar jam 10 pagi." Ucapku, melirik ke arah jam dan ini masih jam 5 pagi, aku rasa Ino tengah begadang mengerjakan tugasnya.

 _"Baik, aku akan menunggumu pulang."_ Ucapnya, senang.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanyaku sedikit mengganggu pekerjaannya.

 _"Tidak, kau menghubungiku saat tugasku sudah selesai._ " Ucapnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

 _"Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarmu jam segini?"_ Ucap Ino, dia pun mendengar ketukan itu.

Apa itu Sasuke? aku pikir dia masih tertidur karena lelah selama perjalanan. Aku juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Ino jika aku memiliku tugas untuk membawa seseorang pulang.

"Tunggu, akan aku lihat." Ucapku dan menyimpa ponselku di atas ranjang, beranjak dari kasur dan membuka pintu, dan benar, Sasuke yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak nyaman?" Ucapku. Aku rasa dia hanya tidak terbiasa.

"Mungkin." Ucapnya singkat. "Kau tidak tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah bangun dan agak sulit untuk tidur kembali." Ucapku, yang ku lakukan saat tiba di hotel hanya membuat artikelku dan sempat tertidur, mengingat jika sudah ada signal ponsel dan segera menghubungi Ino.

"Boleh aku masuk." Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Silahkan." Ucapku. Membiarkan Sasuke masuk dan mengunci pintu, sejujurnya aku sedikit mengantuk, pria itu berjalan ke atas kasur dan malah berbaring di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku, dia memiliki kamar sendiri dan malah tidur di kasur kamarku.

"Mungkin jika tidur bersamamu akan lebih nyaman." Ucapnya dan membuatku malu.

 **Blush..**

"Tidak boleh, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu." Ucapku, berusaha menariknya untuk berdiri, tapi sungguh berat, apa dia sengaja membuat tubuhnya berat dan menarikku, membuat tubuhku jadi menindihnya. "Sa-Sa-suke-"

"Tenanglah." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, apa kau sudah tidak merasa jijik lagi?" Ucapku.

"Sedikit, aku sedang berusaha dan jangan membuat mood kembali runtuh." Ucapnya.

Terdiam, dia tengah menutup matanya, mencoba menyamankan diri di atas tubuh Sasuke, hangat, tubuhnya begitu hangat dan membuatku ingin menyerangnya, tapi aku harus menahan diri, gadis macam apa kau Sakura! kenapa aku begitu liar saat ini, tidak, aku tidak akan menyerangnya lagi dan kembali dia akan menusuk belakangku.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku, aku berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya, apa dia sadar dengan apa yang ku inginkan? Pria di bawahku bangun perlahan hingga duduk, posisi kami jadi membuatku malu, lagi-lagi aku harus duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Tanyanya dan menatapku.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ucapku. Aku semakin malu di buatnya.

Tidak ada jawaban balasan, bibirnya menempel pada bibirku, kembali merasakan bibir lembut itu, sudah terlambat, dia menaikkan keinginanku lagi untuk meminta lebih, ciuman panas dan menuntut.

"Sakura...! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria itu!"

Apa! ini suara Ino, tunggu, aaahhkkkk...! aku belum mematikan ponselku dan kegiatanku bersama Sasuke di lihat Ino. Segera turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan mencari ponselku, mengambilnya dan menampakkan wajah Ino yang sangat marah.

"Kau baru saja ke kota itu dan sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan pria asing." Protes Ino.

"Maaf." Ucapku, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Ino, dia selalu menjaga diriku dari para pria yang memiliki otak mesum.

"Siapa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia sahabatku." Ucapku.

"Dengar kau pria berotak mesum! Jangan coba-coba menodai sabahatku." Ancam Ino.

"Hn? Memangnya apa yang mau lakukan padaku?" Sasuke membalas ancaman Ino, menarikku ke atas pangkuannya lagi, tapi kali ini kami tidak saling berhadapan, dia berada tepat di belakangku, menyandarkan punggungku pada dadanya, tanganku memegang ponselku yang masih video call bersama Ino, pria ini benar-benar usil untuk memeluk erat perutku, satu tangannya meremas apa yang berada di tubuhku.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke, ja-jangan lakukan itu!" Ucapku.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" Teriak Ino.

Tangan pria itu menghilang dari perutku, merampas ponselku dan melemparnya ke tembok.

Apa! itu ponsel kesayanganku dan dia melemparnya hingga layarnya mati dan retak.

"Sasu- ahh..!" Sejak kapan tangannya masuk ke dalam bajuku, aku jadi tidak bisa protes padanya, rasanya begitu lemas dengan jamahannya di bagian dadaku, mulutnya tepat berada di leherku dan menggigitnya, merintih perih, berbekas dan menjilat bekas itu.

"Sedikit lagi, biar aku mencobanya." Bisik Sasuke.

Membaringkan ku dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat, berhenti, dia berhenti hanya pada belahan dadaku.

"Sasuke?" Panggilku.

"Biarkan aku tidur sejenak, kita akan melanjutkannya." Ucapnya.

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan pria itu, aku pikir dia akan melakukannya dengan benar, sudahlah, membaringkannya ke samping dan memeluknya seperti sebuah guling, dia tidak bisa tidur sejak tiba di sini dan pasti sangat kelelahan, ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melakukan perjalanan jauh. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk kami berangkat, aku pun lelah, jika sudah bangun aku akan memarahinya lebih dulu, ponselku jadi rusak olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Takjub dengan pesawat yang tengah ku lihat, inilah yang di sebut pesawat pribadi, ibu direktur sangat kaya, pria yang mengantarku sudah memberi kabar pada ibu direktur, aku jadi harus minta maaf karena tidak bisa menghubunginya, Sasuke merusak ponselku dan sudah ku buang ponselku itu ke tempat sampah, dia sungguh jahat, ibu direktur mengirim pesawat pribadinya untuk menjemput kami segera, pesawat ini tidak akan transit dan mampu terbang hingga ke Konoha.

Berterima kasih dan pamit pada pria yang sudah membantuku selama ini kota Getsugakure, kami akan tiba dengan cepat, barang-barang sudah di simpan di bagasi pesawat, masuk ke dalam pesawat yang tidak begitu luas seperti pesawat penumpang, hanya ada beberapa kursi di sana dan kau bisa mengubahnya menjadi tempat tidur.

Menatap Sasuke dan entah mengapa sikapnya sedikit aneh, wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat, pakaiannya sudah jauh lebih bagus, dia sangat cocok memakai pakaian bagus, memintanya untuk duduk tenang hingga pesawat lepas landas, aku sedikit khawatir, dia menggenggam tanganku terus menerus selama pesawat sudah berada di langit.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucapku.

"Kepalaku pusing." Ucapnya.

"Istirahatlah." Ucapku. Mengubah tempat duduknya menjadi tempat tidur, mengambil bantal yang sudah tersedia dan membiarkannya berbaring. "Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk, wajahnya masih pucat dan sedikit berkeringat, bahkan genggaman tangannya menjadi sedikit basah. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? "Sebaiknya kau harus minum." Ucapku. Tidak ada pramugari di sini, semua di lakukan sendiri, berjalan ke arah tempat untuk mengambil air minum, pesawat ini sedikit bergoyang, hal biasa yang terjadi saat penerbangan.

"Arrrhhhkk...!"

Kaget dengan teriakkan Sasuke, tidak jadi mengambilnya air minum dan bergegas kerahnya, dia meringkuk kesakitan, menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan memegang kepalanya

"Sasuke ada apa?" Ucapku, panik.

Dia tidak menjawab dan seperti sesak napas.

"Tolong!" Teriakku.

Beberapa orang yang ikut bersama kami dalam penerbangan ini, orang-orang suruhan ibu direktur mendatangiku.

"Ada apa nona?"

"Tiba-tiba Sasuke seperti ini, dia terlihat sesak napas." Ucapku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya, aku seorang dokter." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Sasuke segera di beri alat bantu pernapasan dan dokter itu menyuntikkannya obat penenang padanya.

Detik-detik berlalu, aku hanya memandanginya tertidur lelap dengan alat pernapasan itu masih berada pada hidungnya.

"Tuan Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalami penyempitan pernapasan, aku rasa dia tengah depresi berat, mungkin sebagai gejala takut akan sesuatu, mungkin saat naik pesawat ini trauma dulunya kembali terekam dalam ingatannya lagi dan membuatnya panik berlebihan, susah mengontrol diri dan akhirnya tidak bisa melakukan hal terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri." Jelas dokter itu.

Aku lelah, tapi tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi Sasuke jika dia tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalananku berakhir ketika kami sudah tiba di bandara internasional Konoha, Sasuke segera di larikan ke rumah sakit, aku bertemu ibu direktur yang sudah menunggu kami di bandara, wanita itu memelukku erat dan berterima kasih terus-menerus padaku, dia bahkan sempat meneteskan air mata ketika tahu anaknya masih hidup, aku sudah menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada ibu direktur dan dia berharap Sasuke akan segera sadar.

Sebuah mobil milik ibu direktur yang mengantarku pulang, akhirnya, kembali ke apartemenku, aku sedikit merindukan rumahku ini, anak buah ibu direktur sungguh baik, mereka sampai mengantarkan koper-koperku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mulai membuka koper itu dan aku lupa, sebagian adalah milik barang Sasuke, sayangnya dia belum sadarkan diri hingga tiba, sebelum di bawa mobil ambulans, aku merasa itu untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kapan kami akan bertemu lagi, mengingat dia adalah anak dari orang yang cukup ternama di kota Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah kepulanganku, kembali mendengar teriakkan pria tegas itu, entah apa yang ku pikirkan, aku malah menikmati setiap teriakkan kerasnya itu, bos A memang selalu marah, tapi selama aku pergi, tidak ada yang marah seperti itu padaku, dia masih kejam sampai detik ini juga, berbohong dengan mengosongkan jadwal tugasku, dia hanya menundanya hingga aku pulang, membuatnya tertumpuk, setelah melawati liburan menyenangkan aku sudah harus di hadapi tugas-tugas baru.

Bertemu kembali dengan Ino, dia sempat menepuk jidatku keras karena sudah berani-berani satu kamar dengan pria, aku langsung menjelaskannya pada Ino, dia malah jadi malu dan merasa salah paham, dia hanya berharap aku segera bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, benar, hingga saat ini aku belum mendengar kabarnya, tugas artikelku dari ibu direktur tengah ku kerjakan, sesekali mengecek hasil fotoku, semua kejadian di desa Kawa ni kuni kembali membuatku teringat, aku akan merindukan suasana di sana. Ino mengajakku makan di restoran serba daging, serasa hidup kembali, memakan jenis daging yang di masakan beragam macam hingga aku tak sanggup lagi.

Setelah makan malam yang puas itu, aku akan segera pulang dan istirahat, pekerjaanku jadi banyak gara-gara bos A sialan itu, aku pikir akan mendapat suasana baru setelah kembali atau tugas yang baru akan muncul sedikit lama, bos yang tidak memiliki perasaan, merebah diri di sofa ruang tamu, aku lupa membeli ponsel baru, mungkin besok aku bisa membeli yang baru.

 **Teeeetttttt...~**

bel pintu apartemenku, melirik jam dan ini sudah jam 9 malam, siapa yang bertamu di jam segini, belum sempat membuka pintu aku mengintip dari lubang kecil di tengah-tengah pintuku, mataku melebar, segera membuka kunci dan membuka lebar pintu, menggapai pria di depanku, sebuah pelukkan erat mendarat ke tubuhnya, aku sungguh merindukkannya dan begitu khawatir.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Ucapku, masih memeluknya, dia membalas pelukkanku, pria di hadapanku melangkahkan kakinya masuk agar kami tidak di luar dan mungkin saja ada orang yang lewat dan melihat tingkah kami, pintu sudah tertutup.

"Maaf tidak memberiku kabar, saat tersadar aku mengingat segalanya dan ibu memintaku untuk istirahat dulu." Ucapnya.

Melonggarkan pelukkan kami dan menatap Sasuke, aku turut senang mendengar ucapannya itu, dia akhirnya mengingat semua hal tentang dirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana anak angkuh? Kau tahu aku sempat kesal pada bocah berumur 10 tahun itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat orang tuanya khawatir." Ejekku.

"Aku hanya terlalu egois saat itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu alamatku?" Tanyaku.

"Ibu yang meminta sopir pribadinya untuk mengantarku ke sini dan ibu juga yang menyebutkan nomer apartemenmu." Jelas Sauske.

"Apa.. uhm.. ibu direktur tahu hubungan kita?" Ucapku, aku sedikit takut akan hal ini.

"Ibu suka dengan orang yang bisa di percayai, dia menyetujuinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Kembali memeluknya erat.

"Ibu menyetujui permintaanku untuk menikahimu." Ucapnya dan membuat sedikit terkejut.

"A-a-apa! me-menikah?" Ucapku.

"Hn, kita sudah melakukannya dan aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sasuke dan wajahnya tersipu malu.

Tunggu melakukan apa? dia hanya melakukannya pada bokongku dan rasa sakit itu tidak pernah aku lupakan.

"Tapi-tapi-tapi kiita hanya-"

"-Ah, aku tahu, untuk selanjutnya aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang gadis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasa jijikmu itu?"

"Menghilang begitu saja saat ingatanku kembali, merasa sebaliknya, aku jadi jijik pada pria yang sudah menyentuhku dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Menutup mulutku dan tertawa keras. Hal ini tidak bisa membuatku untuk tenang, tertawa sampai membuat perutku melilit.

"Ini tidak lucu." Ucapnya, kesal.

"Maaf." Ucapku, aku tidak bermaksud, hanya saja dia sungguh lucu dengan ucapannya itu.

"Jadi, aku akan melakukannya dengan benar sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang. Setelah kita resmi aku akan bersedia." Ucapku, mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan menahan diri hingga waktunya." Ucapnya, memajukan wajahnya, mencium sepintas bibirku dan memeluk erat. "Oh iya, aku menggantikan ponselmu yang rusak." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengambil ponsel baru dari saku jasnya.

"Terima kasih, padahal aku pikirkan akan membelinya besok." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

duduk di sofa, mencoba melihat ponsel baru milikku, dari modelnya, ponsel itu sedikit mahal, aku ingin keberatan, Sasuke tetap memaksa ku untuk menerima ponsel itu, katanya tidak ada sebanding dengan harga ponsel itu, ketika aku bisa mempertemukannya dengan keluarga aslinya dan menariknya dari kehidupan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Desa Kawa ni Kuni.**

"Aku tidak tahu jika Mei itu sangat tampan." Ucap Sumashi.

"Tentu saja dia sangat tampan, maka dari itu aku terus menyembunyikannya." Ucap Koharu Utatane

"Mereka terlihat bahagia." Ucap ketua adat.

"Segera balas surat mereka dan katakan untuk berkunjung, bagaimana pun juga dia sudah menjadi anak angkatku." Ucap Koharu Utatane pada Sumashi.

"Iya-iya, aku akan membalas surat mereka, sebelumnya kita baca dulu." Ucap Sumashi.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengirim surat beserta foto pernikahan, mereka tengah membagi kebahagiaan mereka kepada orang-orang di desa Kawa ni kuni. Surat itu tiba sehari setelah pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

"Katakan jika kami merindukannya." Ucap Koharu Utatane dan tersenyum.

"Iya-iya" Ucap Sumashi dan mulai menuliskan surat balasan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Catatan dari author :**

HOaaaaa...! apa ini termasuk ONESHOOT yang amat sangat panjang? adakah ONESHOOT yang lebih panjang dari ini? Mungkin ada,

jika di tanya kenapa tidak buat chapter aja, atau multichapter, jawabnya KARENA MALAS! author sudah punya banyak fic TBC dan itu pun sangat lama untuk di ketik,

kenapa ini menjadi ONESHOOT karena ceritanya emang cuma segini dan nggak bakalan ada SEQUEL so jangan harap, author nggak mau buat HAHAHAHAHA..!

Rencana mau bikin menjadi 20,000 word tapi ternyata cuma sampai di 19,790 yeey *prok-prok-prok* nanggung, tapi pas bikin Omake sudah kelar di situ, hahaha, :D

karakater yang memiliki nama di fic ini tidak ada yang OC (original character) *so kalau penasaran dengan wajah mereka, silahkan tanya Om google yang baik hati. oh iya, nama ketua adatnya. Bansai, :D tidak cantumin, tapi itu ciri-cirinya ada yaa hahahah.

fic panjang untuk malming, waktunya untuk istirahat. _

akhir kata, semoga paham baca alur fic ini, semoga terhibur, semoga uhm... itu aja kayaknya, hahahahaha :D :D

plisss review kalau fic ini bagus yaa, hahaha, kalau pun ada kekurangan silahkan :)

-Sasuke fans-


End file.
